Hearing Voices
by Gining
Summary: Rikku is asked by the fayth to help them, but there is an added guest to her mission. Can the new aeon be the key to saving Spira and Rikku?
1. Meeting the fayth

A/N: This takes place two years after X2, so Rikku is now 19. She has moved back to the new home and still goes salvaging with her brother. Right now she is the only one presented, but don't worry the others will be joining us later.

Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I own nothing. And I have yet to play X2, so I'm only going with things that I heard from it.

"blah" normal (spiran) talking

/blah/ Al Bhed talking. 'cause I'm too lazy to go and translate it all the time. Plus it can be a pain when you have whole conversations that you have to translate. So I'm making this easy on you.

--

The blond lay on her bed in the new home. She lay with her hands behind her head and sighed. Uncrossing her legs, she recrossed them, this time right over left. She didn't move for some time before letting out another sigh and sitting strait up.

/I'm bored. There must be something to do around here./ She groaned in Al Bhed.

/Rikku! Get down here! We found something off the coast of Zanarkand/ Brother called to her using the intercom that was attached to the wall next to her door. It effectively broke her out of her humdrum. /We're taking the airship. If you're not there In five minutes, we leave without you./ He finished before the speaker went silent.

"Depend on brother to make something fun sound like a chore." She let out a soft giggle before dropping to the floor and shimming under the bed to retrieve her travel bag. She came up coughing after finding it. Holding it over her head in a victory poise she laughed again. "Found you. Now let's get you ready quickly."

She threw it on the bed and opened it. Opening drawers, she threw clothes and other things into it. Once done she zippered it up and ran out the door determined not to be left behind. Brother had done it once before and she didn't speak to him for a week until her father made him apologize.

She caught sight of the doors just as he was trying to close them. He stood next to the window on the bridge laughing at her. He waited for her to get to the ramp before opening the door again. Rikku scowled as she jumped in before it was even completely open.

She dropped her bag off in her cabin and then made her way to the bridge. Just as she thought he would be, Brother sat at the front steering.

/That wasn't very nice, you know./ She scolded as her arms crossed her chest.

She could see the slight shaking of his shoulders that let her know he was trying not to laugh at her. She dropped her arms and scoffed before leaving the bridge. She then instead chose to go out to the deck to think.

The wind whipped her nearly waist length hair back behind her. She sat down next to the wall to keep some of it in place. She had changed clothes since the time of her journeys with her cousin Yuna. She kept the scarf at home on a dresser since working on machina poised a problem with it getting caught. She now wore a yellow tank top and black pants. Black sneakers on her feet, and a yellow bandana that was used to keep her hair out of her face, not that it did much good right now.

She brushed a strand back with her fingers and tilted her head back to stare at the clouds above and around her. She was about to ponder over a cloud that looked amazingly like an old friend of hers when the ship rocked suddenly. She was thrown across deck and tumbled until she was able to grab hold of the railing. Pulling herself painfully to her feet, she made her way to the control panel that would put her in contact with the bridge.

/Brother, what is going on/ She shouted after hitting the button.

/Rikku, is that you? Where are you/ He asked ignoring her question.

/I'm on the deck. Now open this door so I can come back in/ She had tried to open it from the outside, but found that it was stuck. She hit the button over and over, but it was still jammed. /Brother! It's jammed./

/I'm trying! Just hang on./ He replied before the speaker stopped working.

Rikku let out a few curses in both Al Bhed and Spiran as she held on. "Why does this always have to happen to me?" She shouted to whoever was there to hear. With all of the rocking and sudden drops the airship was doing, Rikku was sure that her stomach was going to end up laying on the deck around her. Closing her eyes tight, she prayed that they would land soon; that it would be a controlled landing.

For once someone must have heard her. The airship slowed its decent and smoothed out. She relaxed her grip and took a chance to peer over the edge. They hovered about five feet from the ground. She let out a sigh of relief just as all power suddenly went. The ship fell the last few feet to smash onto the rocky ground below them.

When she woke back up it was dark outside. Stars dotted all above her. She rubbed the back of her head as she sat up. "Oh, what happened?"

"You're ship crashed and knocked you out." A voice spoke from somewhere to her left.

She turned to see who it was, but no one was there. "What the...? That can't be who I think it is. If so, does that mean..?" Her question hung in the air. Her eyes became huge as she thought about all that had happened. "Am, am I... dead?"

--

Okay, so that's the prologue. I had this idea pop into my head today and had to type it before I forgot it. I didn't forget about LT, in fact the next chapter should be up by the end of the week. (I hope) Anyway, review and let me know if this is even worth continuing. If so, I'll let you know what happened and who the mystery person is. Gin


	2. Besaid

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it: looks around: I guess I do. I do not own Final fantasy anything. This is just something that I do for fun.

A/N: For those who have finished the game, think back to what happened after you beat Yu Yevon. Just so you don't think this idea is too far fetched.

--

Recap: She turned to see who it was, but no one was there. "What the...? That can't be who I think it is. If so, does that mean..?" Her question hung in the air. Her eyes became huge as she thought about all that had happened. "Am, am I... dead?"

--

Rikku's eyes traveled around her trying to get an idea of where exactly she was. Someone hung in the air in front of her. She recognized him as the fayth of Bahamut. Next to him stood none other then Auron.

"I must have died. Why else would Auron be in front of me? He was sent four years ago." She dropped to her knees holding her hands up to her face to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

Auron watched as a sense of compassion washed over him. He could only imagine how she must have felt, for he had felt it too at one time. It was after he confronted Yunalesca and died from the attack. He then spent the next ten years wondering as an unsent. He turned his head to face Bahamut. The fayth nodded once knowing what he wanted.

He leaned on one knee next to her. Placing one hand on her shoulder he called her name. "Rikku?"

She moved her hands and he could see how scared she really was. Without warning she jumped into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

Not sure what to do, the red-coated ex guardian sat rubbing her back until she managed to calm down. "Rikku, you are not dead. You were knocked out after your airship crashed." He calmly explained to her.

"But, but what about you being here? I saw you in the farplane." She argued.

Auron stood before looking to the fayth behind him. Bahamut floated down until he stood on the ground next to them. "We fayth have brought you here to ask for your help. Yu Yevon still lives. His soul wanders Spira searching."

"What are you talking about?" Rikku asked. "We had defeated him, with your help even." She stood so she could tower above him. Placing her hands on her hips she waited for the answer.

"Yes, you had defeated his body, but his soul escaped. He now searches for a new sin. Us fayth are asking you to help us one more time."

"But I had already helped save Spira twice. Don't I get a break?" She whined.

"We know, and we thank you. But we ask you one more time. We would have asked the lady summoner, but he had requested we leave her in peace." Bahamut said indicating to Auron.

"That reminds me. Why exactly are you here?" She stepped up to Auron and jabbed him in the chest with her right pointer finger.

He gently grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away from him. "I think it would be best if the fayth were to explain that to you." He told her before turning away.

Rikku sighed and threw her hands up in frustration. "Fine then, I get it."

"Rikku?" The fayth called to her before she could say more. She faced him to let him know she was listening. "Will you help us?"

"What do I need to do?"

"Yu Yevon searches for the fayth. You must find and send him before he can create sin anew."

"Wait, wait, wait. There are two problems with your plan. First off, Yunie sent the aeons. And second, I can't sent him. I'm not a summoner." She seemed pleased with her reasoning before Auron turned to face her once again.

"That is why I am going back."

"What?" She screeched.

"Yevon needs a new fayth to possess. Sir Auron is going with you for that reason. But you will need more then just his help to accomplish this mission. Shiva and Valefor have expressed interest in going along as well."

"So you are going to make me a summoner?" The blond asked shocked.

Precisely. You will need to send Yevon, and you need a summoner to do it."

"But why didn't you ask Dona or even Issaru to do this? They are summoners. They could do a better job then me."

"Because we needed someone who would not be doing this for their own gain. You had helped Spira twice, not because you got something out of it, but because you cared about what happened. You put others before yourself. That is why."

"Oh, okay." She smiled at this point, still uneasy, but trusting that the fayth knew what they were doing. "So this means Auron is going to be an aeon?" She questioned.

"Yes, but he will not be the same as Shiva or Valefor. He will be able to guide you on your journey."

"So what, I'm going to hear him talking to me?" She guessed in a half joking manner.

"But you will also be able to communicate with me as well. I trust you will not drive me crazy."

"Auron, making a joke? Are you sure this is the same guy I traveled with for three months?" He gave a humph before turning again.

"So then, Lady Rikku. Will you help us now that you know what must be done?" Bahamut asked her. He stood patiently waiting for her answer.

Rikku only needed a moment to decide. "Yes, I think I will. I will do it for Spira."

"Very good. Now close your eyes. This will only take a moment."

Rikku opened her eyes once again. She looked around, but something was different. Instead of the stars above her, she stared up at the inside of a hut. It seemed familiar to her somehow. Sitting up she rubbed her head. It was wrapped in some sort of bandage. On a table next to her lay her yellow bandana. She picked it up and quickly wrapped it around her head. She then tried to stand up. There had to be someone around to tell her where she was.

She got to her feet and groaned as a wave of nausea came over her. A shuffling noise to her right caught her attention. "Who's there?"

"Rikku? Is that you?" The voice sounded like Tidus. He walked around a dividing wall and stood in front of her. "You don't look so good. Maybe you should lie back down." He suggested. He helped her back onto the bed she was on previously. "I'm going to go get Yuna." He said as he ran off.

Rikku watched him go, her jaw slightly open in surprise. Closing it she realized why the hut seemed so familiar. She was in Besaid. But how did she get here was the question.

Yuna came running in a moment later. "Rikku? Oh thank Yevon you woke up. I was starting to worry. Tidus came and got me and I ran here as fast as I could."

"Yuna, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was the airship crashing just outside of Zanarkand."

"That was a week ago. Brother found you out on the deck unconscious. He brought you here to me hoping my white magic would help heal you. You are okay now, right?" She asked concern written on her face.

"Um yeah. I think so. I feel funny, but who wouldn't?" She tried to smile, but it fell flat. Yuna wasn't buying it. She should have known she couldn't lie very well to her cousin.

"Rikku, something happened, didn't it? I get the feeling that you're not telling me the whole story."

"No-no. Nothing happened. I hit my head and woke up here. What else is there to tell?" She tried to convince the ex-summoner. "Yuna?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still have my twin blades and claw? I have to go away and might need them."

"But, Rikku, you can't." Yuna stood and paced in front of the blond. Maternal instincts kicking in. "You just woke up after being unconscious for a week. You're not strong enough to travel yet."

Rikku sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I'll stay for a week. Just long enough to get my strength back. I saw something in Zanarkand, and I have to go check it out." She consented.

"A week then." She stopped pacing and cast a quick cure over Rikku. "That should help with the nausea. I'm going to go get your weapons. If you want, Lulu should be over in her hut. She's been worried about you. Go see her."

Rikku nodded as she stood and walked out of the hut after Yuna. They split up with Yuna going left, and Rikku to the right. She pulled back the skin that was Lulu and Wakka's door and called out. "Lulu, you home?"

--

Rikku spent some time talking with Lulu and playing with her son, but when Yuna came in with her weapons, she took the first chance she had to get away. Now she had her twin daggers strapped to her sides and claw on her hand looking for fiends. They were weak here, so they would not be able to injure her too much.

She encountered a few, and was having fun making a game out of it when a voice spoke to her. **"Try to summon."**

"What?" She looked around trying to find the source of the voice before realizing who it was. "Auron?"

**"Yes?"** He answered.

"Just checking. So how do I summon? This is all new to me."

**"Just think about who you want. They will do the rest. Shiva and Valefor know what to do."**

She took a deep breath and concentrated. Valefor would be first. She imagined the flying aeon and what the summon looked like when it appeared. Easy enough. She caught hold of the idea and let it go when she felt the aeon finishing it. A circle of light surrounded her. In the sky something flashed, and Valefor flew toward her. She closed her eyes as she braced for the impact. When it never came she slowly opened them. In front of her stood the aeon staring at her. Gingerly she reached out to stroke his neck.

"Wow. I can't believe I just did that. That was amazing." She turned her head when something from the bushes on her left snapped. Valefor nodded letting her know he was ready.

A dingo jumped out and tried to snap at the aeon, but missed when he flew up higher. Angry that it missed its dinner, the fiend forgot all about the young Al Bhed that stood next to the aeon. It charged again, but only managed to nick Valefor on the tip of his tail. Rikku smiled, this was fun.

"Valefor, attack!" She shouted.

Valefor swooped down on the fiend. Unlike his opponent, he had no trouble attacking. The dingo yelped and fell over dead. Pyerflies drifted upwards to the sky. Rikku lifted her fist in the air and cheered. Her first time summoning, and she had won. She leaned over and hugged Valefor before dismissing him.

**"How did it feel?"** Auron asked her.

"That was wonderful. I never knew it could be so much fun." She answered.

**"Good, because you will be doing that a lot. A word of warning though. With the ability to summon comes an increase in magic."**

"That doesn't sound so bad." She shrugged.

**"No, but you will find that you have a decrease in stamina. You will find yourself getting tired faster. When that happens, you must summon. It will save your life. It will give you a chance to rest before jumping back into battle."** He explained.

"Okay. I get it. So does this mean that my fires will be as strong as say, Lulu's?"

**"More so. The fayth have given you more so that you will be able to overcome what challenges lay ahead."**

**--**

Yuna and Tidus sat on the beach relaxing in the white sand. She smiled at him before falling back to lie down. She sat back up just as quickly.

"Yuna, what is it?" Tidus asked.

"I saw something. It looked like a flash."

"Maybe it was a fiend. They have been acting weird lately."

"No, I don't think so. This was more like a summon. A Valefor summon to more specific."

"That's impossible. You sent them, right?"

"So I thought. Something must have happened. We should go check it out." She urged the Blitzer.

He nodded and got to his feet. Holding his hand out to her, he helped her up. "Let's go then. If something happened, I want to know." He said as they ran off for the falls.

--

Shout outs:

chibi-sorrow- I hope this is enough for now.

flynn- I'm not scared :stickes out tongue before running far away very fast: much...

Now there is a nice little button down there just waiting to be pushed, so go ahead. Push it.


	3. The new Aeon?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have, never will.

A/N: Just so you know, when Rikku speaks to Auron, she is saying it all in her mind. Nobody else can hear them talking. I didn't want you to get confused.

--

Rikku wandered around Besaid hunting for more fiends. She had noticed the magic increase and wanted to get more experience with the new ability. She wasn't able to control it yet. Either she missed the fiend and toasted the bushes around her, or she underestimated how much power to use and only succeeded in singeing the fiend.

"Auron, I think I'm getting tired. May I go back to the village now?" She asked as she fell to the ground exhausted.

**"Yes, I think that may be a wise idea. This is only your first day. You do not want to overdo it."** He answered her.

"What will happen if I do overdo it? It won't kill me or anything, will it?" The new fayth remained silent. After knowing him for so long, Rikku knew this was a sign he was holding back information. "Auron?" She questioned him praying she was wrong.

**"I will not let you die."** He finally answered somewhat cryptically.

"Good, because I'm going to hold you to that." She joked letting out a weak giggle. A movement from down the path caught her attention and she pulled herself to her feet ready to summon if needed. She waited until it was in sight before letting out a breath of relief. It was Yuna and Tidus.

"Rikku!" The blond shouted. She had collapsed again as soon as she saw who it was.

Yuna ran up and slid next to her stirring up dirt and dust in the process. "Rikku, are you alright. We saw something flash from here."

**"Do not tell them about what you know. They do not need to know**." Auron warned her.

She was about to protest, but thought better of it. They didn't need to know about Auron neither. "I think I just overdid it, you know. Oopsies?" She gave them a small apologetic smile as she scratched the side if her head.

"Rikku, what happened here?" Tidus asked as he looked around. "It looks like a fire covered sin came through here."

"Oh, that. Well you see, I was practicing fighting fiends and all, and I guess I got carried away."

"Carried away?" Yuna doubted. "Rikku, I have known you for the past four years. You never got this careless before. In fact you were the one who mastered the black mage dress sphere first, and don't forget the dark knight."

**"Dark knight?"** Auron asked her intrigued.

"Don't ask. Maybe I'll tell you later." She told him, before turning back to her cousin. Yuna was staring at her in a half panic.

"Rikku, thank Yevon. You just zoned out for a moment there. I thought something happened. We better get you back to the village." She stood up and turned to her lover. "Tidus, she's too weak to walk on her own. Can you carry her?"

"Of course!" He smiled and bent over to pick her up. He slid one arm under her knees and the other behind her back just under her arms. "Ready, Rikku?"

"I guess so, but I can walk. Really." She insisted.

"There will be none of that. You are weak and need to rest." Yuna insisted.

Rikku knew it she wouldn't be able to win. Once her cousin set her mind to something, nothing could change it. She lay her head on Tidus' shoulder and promptly passed out.

Wakka was sitting at the gates of the small village when he saw them approach. He stood and ran to greet them. "That's Rikku, ya? What happened to her?"

"We aren't sure. We found her on the path near the falls. She was fighting fiends and passed out as I was carrying her." Tidus explained.

"Bring her to our place. Lu will know what to do."

Lulu was just as shocked when she saw the young Al Bhed. "What happened to her? Her hands are scorched. Was she practicing with fire?" She noted.

"I think she was, Lulu. Tidus and I found her like that. She was weak and zoning in and out. Wakka said you might know what to do. And my cures weren't doing much good."

"I'll see what I can do. Why don't you go relax for now? I'll call you when she wakes up." Her voice was calm compared to Yuna's slightly worried tone. "Wakka, can you take Vidina? Take him to the beach or something."

"Sure thing, Lu. Just help Rikku, ya."

The mage nodded as she got to work. The first thing she did was boil some water. Turning to the hearth she whispered 'fira' and a small fire appeared under the kettle. Once the water was hot, she removed it and poured it into a bowl. She then dipped a clean rag into the now hot water and began to clean the ash on Rikku's hands.

"What have you done to yourself? This is no ordinary fire ash." She spoke just to hear something in the empty hut. "Maybe I should take you out and reteach you. I have never seen you work yourself this hard." She sighed and finished in silence.

Wakka returned with Vidina three hours later claiming he needed a nap. Lulu nodded and sat by the Al Bhed to keep vigil. She should be waking up soon.

Rikku moaned slightly as she rubbed her head. "Man, that's twice now I woke up somewhere else. I wonder how long I was out for."

"About four hours." A dulcet voice answered. Rikku glanced up to see Lulu standing in the doorway. "Yuna has been worried about you."

"Me, why?"

"Apparently you collapsed after fighting some fiends. She didn't give me many details though." She entered the room and sat down on the bed at Rikku's feet.

Rikku gave a nervous giggle. "Fiends, yeah. I remember that. I was trying to get some practice in, you know, since I was out for a week." She tried to explain to the older woman.

Lulu nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go get Yuna. She wanted to talk to you when you woke up." Before Rikku had a chance to protest, she left.

The blond sighed and played with the patterns on the blankets around her.

**"Whatever you do, do not tell Yuna about your mission. She will want to go with you. We cannot have that." **Auron spoke up.

"Why? Wait, it's because of Tidus, isn't it?" He remained silent, once again giving indication that there was something he didn't want her to know. "Look, Auron, you can't tell me not to say anything and not tell me why. It isn't going to work if you keep doing that." She scolded him.

**"Giving me advice?"** His tone had grown rougher and she worried that she may have pushed it.

She was about to answer him when Yuna entered the room. She looked worried, angry, and curious all at the same time. Rikku wondered how she did it. But if anyone could, it would be her cousin.

"First off, I'm glad you're okay, but please don't scare us like that again. Though that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Rikku, when you were fighting, did anything unusual happen?"

"Unusual?" Rikku repeated. "No, I don't think so. It was just me blasting away fiends." She replied cheerfully.

Yuna didn't look convinced. "How about anything in the sky? Did you happen to see anything...flash?"

Rikku had to fight to remain calm. She didn't think anyone had seen when she summoned Valefor. "Flash?" She cursed as her voice squeaked.

"Yes, like maybe someone had summoned." Yuna said leading her.

"But that would be impossible. You sent all the fayth four years ago, remember?"

"I thought I did. But it would appear as if maybe they came back. Rikku, I saw Valefor." There, it was out in the open now.

"Maybe you only thought you saw him. Maybe it was a cloud or something?" Rikku bit her bottom lip in nervousness. She hoped that Yuna would buy her ideas.

Yuna frowned; it was a look that did not compliment her calm features at all. "Rikku, I was a summoner. I called Valefor many times in battle myself. Do you honestly believe I wouldn't know him again if I saw him?"

"Auron? What should I say? Should I just tell her the truth?"

**"Do you really think that would be the wise thing to do?"**

"You are no help." She turned her attention back to her cousin. "Well, I guess you would."

"What is going on? I just want to know. Maybe I can help you." Yuna suggested.

Rikku sat up strait. "No! I mean, um, no that would not be necessary."

**"As if that didn't give anything away." **Auron snapped at her.

"Shut up!" Rikku shouted. Problem was she didn't even realize she said it out loud until she saw the confusion on Yuna's face. "Huh? Oh, Yunie. I didn't mean you."

"Then what is going on? You and I are the only ones in this room. Who else would you be talking to?" She gently placed a hand on Rikku's arm.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Rikku said so quiet that Yuna had to strain to hear it.

"Try me. You said you had to go on a journey. What is it you have to do? Is it another salvage mission?"

Rikku sighed. What could she do? If she told her, it would sound crazy. If she didn't, they would think she was crazy. "I'm going to tell her. She should know."

**"Do as you will then. You never were one to listen to advice."** He told her. As long as Yuna didn't try and stop her, he was done fighting.

She growled under her breath before telling her story. "Yunie, do you remember what happened after we defeated Yevon?" Yuna nodded. "Well there was only one problem with it. After we beat the big bug thing, his soul escaped."

"But I sent all the aeons and sin. Even if he was free, he can't make a new sin, right?" Yuna was scared now, and with good reason. It's not everyday that someone tells you sin could be reborn at any time.

"That's just the thing, he is out there somewhere and is searching. I have to find him and..."

"And what? What do you have to do when you find him?"

"I have to send him." She looked up and saw Yuna was about to say something. Before she got the chance Rikku explained how. "Yunie, the reason why you thought you saw Valefor, was because you did see him. I summoned him." She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"When, why, how?" The ex-summoner asked the new summoner.

"When the airship crashed, I was on deck. I thought I died, but I met the fayth. Well it was only one of them, but still."

"So does this mean that they are all back?" Yuna became excited. Maybe she would be able to get them back.

"No, just two of them. Valefor, as you know, and Shiva. But I haven't gotten a chance to call her yet."

**"You're not going to tell her of me? That is unlike you, Rikku**.**"** Auron, who had been listening in, spoke up. Secretly he was relieved, but still surprised.

"But there is still more isn't there? I can see it in your eyes."

Rikku cringed and would have laughed if it had been any other situation. She should have known she wouldn't be able to hide an aeon from another summoner. "Yes, there is one more. But even I don't know what it looks like. It isn't like any of the others that we knew of."

Yuna's eyes grew wide at the thought of a new aeon. And her cousin was the only one right now who carried it. "Oh, Rikku, that is so exciting! We should go outside and call it. I have to see what it looks like. I'm sure you can't wait to see it either, right?"

"I don't know, Yunie. I really don't think he will come." She knew because he had given her the equivalent of a humph, and wouldn't say anything.

Yuna wasn't listening. She pulled Rikku's hand and led her outside. "Tidus, Wakka, Lulu! Come here. There is something you have to see." She yelled once they were outside.

The trio came running to see what it was she wanted to show them. Rikku stood in the center of the circle and concentrated. "Okay, Auron. I know you probably aren't talking to me and won't come, but I'm going to try anyway." She whispered.

--

You know, as I'm typing this I realized that the summery doesn't fit the story any more. It sort of took of in another direction then I had planned. Not that it's a bad thing; I have plenty more for it this way. But now I have to go back and change it.

I know you are all dying to find out what type of aeon Auron is, right? I know what I'm gonna do with him, but I want to know what you think he is going to be. So review and let me know. If you get it right I'll give you a plushie of your choice. Gin

Chibi-sorrow: be glad if you haven't read my other story. It took me four chapters to find out I was doing that


	4. Tempermental Aeons

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own it...yet.

leikela: Sorry about that. But I hope I do better in this chapter.

minako-j: Truthfully, um I kinda didn't think about that. Oopsies. But don't worry, thanks to you, they are now going to see Shiva so she can tell them.

chibi-sorrow: Yeah I saw that too. But I cheated. I just removed the song. Anyway, it's great to hear from you. Glad you like this so far. I aim to please.

--

Rikku concentrated on what she thought Auron would look like as an aeon. She raised a dagger above her head and twirled on her left foot, raising her other and folding it behind her knee. "Anytime, Auron." She said softly. She imagined him as something strong and majestic. What else could he possibly be?

She brought the arm that held the dagger strait out in front of her to finish the summon. People held their breath waiting to see what was going to come. It was quiet until Rikku realized he wasn't coming. She dropped both arms to her sides and stood with her feet firmly on the ground. He shoulders and head slumped in surrender.

Yuna ran up next to her cousin. She felt bad making her call the aeon, and then having to stand in the middle of the crowd when nothing happened. "Rikku, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. Tell you what, why don't you try calling Shiva. You said you didn't have a chance yet."

"Okay. I guess." Rikku tried to hide the nervousness she felt. Yuna nodded and backed up next to Tidus. Rikku watched her and waited until she was ready. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated again. This time on Shiva. She raised both daggers up, just as she had seen Yuna do with her staff. She brought then down quickly and almost jumped when three large slabs of ice fell from the sky to land behind her. She turned to see a metallic shape fall and land within the ice. Shiva had answered. The ice broke and Rikku shielded her eyes from the flying pieces. A blue piece of cloth was thrown at her and without thinking, she reached her hand out to grab it. It felt cool on her skin, but it didn't freeze like she expected.

Shiva stood in front of her watching. This was the second time she had ever seen the blond Al Bhed. The first being when they had visited the temples before defeating sin. She watched as a brunette stepped forward to hug her new summoner. She remembered her, this was Lady Yuna. The one who had sent her after she helped to fight Yu Yevon. Shiva remembered the peace she felt during her sending. She was going to get her rest. That was until Bahamut found out about Yevon. She volunteered immedently to help. He warned her she may have a different summoner, but she hadn't cared. All she wanted was Spira to have a chance at peace.

Rikku smiled at the aeon. She was still just as beautiful as she remembered. She dismissed the aeon and Shiva disappeared in a gust of cool wind. Turning to her cousin, she smiled. "How was that?" She asked.

"Rikku, that.. that was amazing. She is just as I remember her to be. I'm happy for you. I think you are the first Al Bhed summoner in the history of Spira."

Rikku giggled lightheartedly. She had to remain upbeat when around her friends, but the nature of her mission sent chills down her spine. Add on that the fact Auron was giving her the silent treatment didn't help. Well two could play that game. "That's interesting, but I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat around here?" She asked trying to change the subject. As if to back up her claim, he stomach let out a small rumble. "Hehe."

"Yo, Rikku." Wakka called to her. "The guys and I have something for ya."

She smiled and ran after him. "I hope its food! I'm starved."

Yuna stood unmoved. She sighed once as Rikku ran off. Tidus came behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Feeling nostalgic?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm happy for her, really I am, but..."

"But you wonder why the fayth chose her as a summoner." He finished for her.

"Yes, she was the weakest and youngest of us all. On both of my journeys. Tidus, she's only nineteen. Does she really think she can pull this off on her own."

"Are you worried because she might get hurt, or because it should have been you?" He asked as he removed his arm and began to walk away.

Yuna's breath caught in her chest. Why was she so worried? Was she really jealous? Or was there something more to it. She thought about it for some time before slowly moving to join with the rest of the group who had already began to eat. Rikku saw the pained expression on her face and gathered her food into her arms to sit next to her cousin.

"You okay, Yunie? You don't look so good. Here have some fruit." She offered holding out some Besaid mangos.

"Thank you." She took the mango Rikku held out, but instead of eating it, she set it in her lap. "Rikku?"

"Hmm?" Rikku tilted her head slightly showing she was interested in what Yuna had to say.

"I, uh. I just wanted to apologize. For making you call an aeon when you weren't ready to."

Rikku's face grew almost as red as the fruit she was eating. The real reason the aeon never came was because Auron wasn't talking to her. But she couldn't tell that to Yuna. She wouldn't understand. Not yet anyway, maybe after everything was done, then she could tell her. She scratched her cheek, it was something she always did when she was deep in thought. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth before speaking. "Look, Yunie, you didn't know. Like I said, this aeon is different then any other you knew. He can be very, um, temperamental." She explained.

**"Temperamental?"** "Temperamental?" Both Yuna and Auron asked at the same time. To Rikku though, it was like hearing the same thing in stereo. She grabbed her head and screamed; loudly.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at her. She lifted her eyes and glanced around. "Hehe. Um, I'm kinda full. So I'm just going to go for a walk. So, um, thanks for the food, but uh, bye." She raised her right hand and gave a quick wave before running out of the village.

Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu came over to join Yuna. "What was that all about?" Tidus asked first.

"I'm not entirely sure. She said something about one of her aeons being temperamental, and when I asked her about it she screamed."

"Something is definitely wrong. Somebody should go talk to her." Lulu said, being the voice of reason.

"Not me, ya. I still have nightmares from the last time I was on the receiving end of her claw." Wakka said as he waved his hands in front of him.

"I should go. After all it was me who upset her." Yuna suggested, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll go with you. If you can't get her to talk, maybe I can."

"Yes, I think that is a good idea, Tidus. If she is half as upset as she looks, then she may run into trouble if she encounters any fiends." Lulu agreed with the blond Blitzer.

Meanwhile Rikku sat in a secluded area of forest overlooking the sea. It was childish of her to just run off, but she didn't care. To her it was Auron's fault.

"You could have helped me, you know. Do you even know how embarrassed I was when you never showed up?" She yelled at him.

**"I think I can imagine."**

"No, I don't think you can! You never cared about what other people felt. I don't know why you even agreed to come with me on this stupid mission."

**"Rikku."** He tried to interrupt.

"And during Yuna's pilgrimage, all you wanted was to get her to Zanarkand. I bet you didn't even care she was willing to throw away her life."

**"Rikku."** He said just a little louder.

"So why you traveling with me then? I bet I was the only one available so you had no choice in the matter, did you?"

**"RIKKU!"** She jumped slightly, but stopped her rant. Auron sighed before speaking. **"Just hear me out on this. I did not come, because it was not time yet. You have to understand that I am not like Valefor or Shiva. You must travel to Macalania if you want to know more. Shiva is waiting for you there."**

"Why can't I just go to the temple here in Besaid? Valefor is here. Couldn't I talk to him?" She asked wondering why she had to travel so far away just to talk to a fayth.

**"Shiva knows more. That is why."**

"Oh, okay I guess." A twig snapped behind her and she jumped to her feet. She waited for something to leap at her and prepared a fire spell just in case. Whatever it was, went still for a moment and she almost let the fire fizzle out. That was until she heard another snap. Letting the fire go just feet from where the supposed fiend was, she hoped it would choose to run away knowing it was outmatched.

She waited with one arm outstretched in front of her. Resting in her palm was another fire.

"Ow, Yuna. That hurt!" Came Tidus' clear voice. Rikku sighed and dropped her palm. Tidus and Yuna came out from the bushes she was just aiming at. Tidus was rubbing at a spot on the side of his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rikku asked them. "You're lucky I didn't just burn that bush like I wanted to."

"Yuna felt bad about before. She wanted to... ow!"

Yuna hit him again before smiling at him. It was an obviously fake one though. "I just wanted to check up on you. To see if you were alright."

"Thank you for being worried about me, but I just need some time alone. There are some things I need to think about. You know, by myself." She hinted strongly hoping they would get the idea.

"Yeah, we get it. Right Yuna?" Tidus said as he pulled Yuna away from the clearing by her arm.

"But I.." She protested as he led her back the way they came.

Rikku sat back down and stared out over the sea. **"They are still nearby."**

"I know. Yunie's worried about me. She thinks I'm crazy, you know." She agreed. "They are about twenty feet behind me and just to the left, right?"

**"Yes. You plan on letting them aware that you know they are there?"**

"Not yet. Let them think they have the upper hand for now. They will be quite shocked when I am gone in the morning."

**"You are leaving so soon?"** Needless to say, Auron was taken aback by her plans.

"You said I have to talk to the fayth in Macalania. I might as well go as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning, the first boat of the week leaves. I plan on being on it."

**"I am proud of you, Rikku. Even knowing what they might think, you are still willing to go on. That shows maturity."** He complimented.

"Thank you, Auron. I have grown up some in the four years since you last saw me." She said out loud.

--

"Did she just say, Auron?" Tidus asked the brunette beside him.

"Shh. She'll hear you." Yuna shouted at him in a whisper. "We don't want her to know we never left."

"That would be impossible since I knew you were here the whole time." The two spies turned behind them to see a very angry Al Bhed standing behind them with her hands on her hips. "You two couldn't sneak up on a sleeping Malboro."

Tidus scratched the back of his head in shame. "Hey, we're sorry. It's just that you seemed so, so."

"Not yourself." Yuna finished for him. She stood up and hugged her cousin before holding her out in front of her at arms length. "You said you had a journey to go in. Tidus and I want to go with you."

"You can't!" Rikku protested as she stepped away from them. "I can't do that to you."

"Rikku, you helped me on both of my journeys, now it's time for me to do the same. You may not have understood why I was willing to die when I journeyed to fight sin, but you were there for me."

"All we ask is that you let us do the same for you." Tidus spoke up.

Rikku closed her eyes in thought and to see what Auron had to say about this. "So what do you think? Should I let them come? You know they won't take no for an answer."

**"You want them to come with you?"** He asked her after a moment of silence.

"I don't know." She opened her eyes for a second to see the two waiting for what she would say. "Yes, the answer is yes. Having my friends around would make this a lot easier." She spoke out loud, but it was the answer to all of them.

--

Okay, I didn't have Auron appear as I had planned, but don't worry he will show up soon. So now Tidus and Yuna are along for the ride as well. Ought to be fun, huh?

So far no one had guessed what Auron is going to look like. I want to give you another chance so I'll give you a hint. It isn't a new summon to the series, so if you played more then ten you might get it. Also, think back to what he told Rikku back in chapter 2.

Gin


	5. The grand entrance

Disclaimer: If you think I own this, then I have oceanfront property in Arizona to sell you too.

Chibi-sorrow: as always, great to hear from you. But don't worry about Yuna, I have plans for her. By the way, you were so off with them all. Hehe.

Hey great news! You might be able to see Auron in this chappie!

--

The trio stood on the pier the next morning waiting for the SS Liki to show up. The two lovers had tried to convince Rikku to stay till the end of the weak as she had promised, but finally conceded to the fact she had to go to Macalania and soon. Rikku had tried to call Brother to see if he would be able to fly them there, but even as good as the Al Bhed were with Machina, the airship was still out of commission. They would have to travel the old fashioned way, walking.

"Hey, here it comes!" Tidus shouted as he pointed over the horizon. The girls followed his outstretched hand to see the boat.

"Well, I guess this is it then." Rikku said as she prepared to pick up her bags. She had done some shopping in Besaid the night before. She felt that a new outfit would be in order. She stood wearing a black double slit skirt and the same yellow top she wore all the time. But now she wore a pair of black travel boots instead of the brown ones from before. Yuna had burned them when she saw how much oil and grease was covering them. Her hair was pulled behind her in a loose braid.

Yuna looked back and forth from her cousin to lover before speaking. "To Kilika then." She smiled. "After that, Luca. Maybe we can get in a blitz ball game." She suggested as she turned back to Tidus.

"I like the way you think, Yuna. It's no wonder I fell in love with you." He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

The boat docked and Rikku picked up her bags and boarded before she was traumatized by any more affection by the two. She hurried to her room and dropped off her things. She wanted to sit up on the deck and watch as they made their way to the next town. It always was relaxing for her to just sit there and watch as the waves splashed against the sides of the boat.

**"Nice, isn't it?"** Auron asked after they were unable to see the shores of Besaid. **"Braska and I used to like to stand here and do the same thing."**

"It's beautiful." She whispered out loud, then spoke so only Auron could hear her. "Auron?"

**"Hmm?"**

"Why did you want to do this? Were you not happy on the farplane?"

**"That is not your concern. Your goal is to find Yu Yevon and send him"** He answered her roughly. Of coarse she was used to it by now, and so ignored him and kept asking questions.

"But why you? Surely with that many people on the farplane and even here in Spira, there would have been someone else who could have done this. Do the fayth really think I can do this?"

**"What do you think?"** He knew the answer, but she had to find out on her own. If he told her everything, she would never grow.

"I, I think that I need to talk to Shiva to find out more. I know nothing except machina and only my own selfish desires. I spent the last two years traveling Spira to teach others about how to use machina, but I don't think it taught me anything."

**"Then this will be your chance to learn and mature. Use this time wisely."** He advised.

Rikku sighed before she heard a click of something behind her. She turned her upper half to see Tidus holding a sphere recorder in his hands.

"You looked so serene sitting there, that I had to record it. Wait till Wakka sees this. He will never believe it." He laughed as she sat scowling at him. "Aww, come on, Rikku. Lighten up. You haven't been yourself since you woke up after Brother dropped you off in Besaid."

Her scowl vanished as she thought about what he said. Tidus was right. She had been withdrawn and moody since she woke up that day. But with what she knew weighing on her, she didn't want to mess it up. The fayth were looking to her. That and she wanted to show Auron that she could do this. She winked at Tidus before pulling her feet up under her and pushing off onto the deck of the boat.

"Fine, I'll lighten up. But you have to do one thing for me in return." She said once she was on her feet in front of him.

"Name it. Anything to get you back to who you were."

She held out her hand waiting. He stood there looking at her with a black face. "Give me the sphere." She said finally.

He sighed as he thought it over. Was it really that big of a deal? All that was on it was Rikku sitting on deck looking over the sea. He wondered why she wanted it. Making up his mind he handed it over to her still waiting hand. "I don't know why, but here you go."

"Thanks." She smiled as she turned around and played the sphere back. The only thing she said was 'It's beautiful.' The rest of the picture was her sitting and thinking. Happy that she hadn't given anything away she handed it back to the now confused Blitzer. " Just had to see it for myself." She giggled as she ran off to see her cousin.

--

In Kilika Yuna went to rent a room for them, but found it to be full. She came out of the inn looking to the ground. "She's says they are full, but if we want, we might be able to get something at the old temple."

"No problem here. How about you, Tidus? Does that sound fine to you?" Rikku asked him as she did a small hop to make him believe she was back to her old cheerful self.

"I don't care where we go. Just as long as there's a bed and food."

"You're always thinking about food. Pretty soon you're going to be as pudgy as Wakka." Rikku teased him.

He scratched his head in defeat. "Yeah, but Yuna will still love me right?" He asked as he turned to her.

Yuna wasn't paying attention though. She had a pained expression on her face and one hand covering her mouth. Her other arm was wrapped around her middle. "Yunie! What's wrong?" Rikku ran up next to her cousin and patted her back.

"Nothing. I, I just felt a little ill. I think it's just a little leftover sea sickness. I'll be fine in a moment."

The two watched in doubt, but stood back to give her some room. When it passed Tidus spoke up. "I think that when we get to the temple, I'm going to talk to the healers there. Maybe they can tell us what's wrong."

"That's a great idea!" Rikku agreed. "Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can know what's wrong."

Yuna tried to protest, but when two blonds go running off into the jungle there isn't much anyone can do. She followed along at a slightly slower pace. She made it in time to see her cousin and lover leading out a temple healer.

"My Lady Summoner. These two here tell me you are not feeling well. Come, let us have a look at you." He said as he grabbed her hand gently and led her into the temple.

"I'm going to go with her. After all, she might need me." Tidus said.

"Okay. Let me know then. I'm going to go fight some fiends. See you in a little while." Rikku called as she ran down the stairs.

She walked around searching, but they all seemed to have disappeared. "Oh, come on you fiends! It's just your friend, Rikku!" She yelled trying to stir them up. She sat down on a nearby root to think. "Aww. They aren't coming."

**"Rikku?"**

"Oh, hi, Auron. You know Tidus told me there used to be all kinds of fiends in this jungle. But I haven't seen a single one. How am I supposed to train if there is nothing to train with?"

**"Then maybe you can tell me more about that dress sphere Lady Yuna mentioned. I am quite curious about it."**

Rikku felt the heat rise to her face. Why did Yunie have to mention that of all things? "Well, you see. Hehe." She scratched her cheek as she thought about how she was going to say this. "I guess I just liked it, you know. It reminded me of someone I lost once."

Thinking he may have known, he continued. "I understand. The loss of Tidus was devastating for many."

Rikku squirmed on the root, but didn't correct him. "Yeah, Tidus." She replied weakly

**"Rikku, is there something you should be telling me? Judging by the way your heart is beating, I would say... Look out!"** He shouted out to her interrupting himself.

She dodge rolled just in time. Right where she was sitting was a large vine looking appendage. It had shattered the root she had been using to sit on. "About time. Now it's time to party!" She cheered as she waved her twin daggers in excitement. Her eyes followed the vine to see that they connected with, "An Ochu. Great, of all things. I've never fought one by myself." She confessed.

**"They are weak to fire."** Auron advised her.

Nodding in understanding, Rikku took to the offensive. She cast fira after fira, but it still kept coming. She was about exhausted after twenty minuets of fighting. "I know I said I wanted to train, but this isn't what I had in mind!" She yelled out. Nearing the end of her energy she tried to call out to Valefor. He could cast fira for her. But before she could finish the summon the ochu brought its viney arms up and swept them over its head before bringing them down across her side. The force of it threw her back into a nearby tree. She tried to open her eyes, but only blurry shapes greeted her sight. "Auron, help." She whispered before blacking out.

The heat that surrounded her next would be the only thing she would remember when she woke up.

--

"I can't believe it. Me a father." Tidus said as they left the healers. "This has got to be the best day of my life." He smiled at the woman next to him.

"I can't believe it. I mean I just never would have thought that I would.." She trailed as she took it in. She stared out over the jungle when something caught her vision. "Tidus, what's that?" She pointed.

"Huh? I'm not sure. Come on. Let's go check it out." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he made for the jungle.

What greeted their site was far greater then either of them was prepared for. Rikku was laying on the ground at the base of a tree with an ochu standing above her. But that was not what surprised them. Surrounding her was a red light. It began to swirl in a clockwise fashion before shooting up about three feet above her. The light then began to form a bird like shape. It spread its wings to their full extent revealing that they were covered in fire. But yet the bird never seemed to be burning, almost as if it was made from the fire. Around its neck was a beaded necklace that Yuna swore she had seen before.

The fire bird then looked at the unconscious form of Rikku. One wing tipped to graze her cheek before flying up to swirl over the ochu. The ochu seemed to scream as fire began to form under it before completely covering it in a sphere of fire. The sphere then closed into itself, and pyerflies escaped to the sky. Just before the last pyerfly flew away, Tidus and Yuna saw a light fly with them, joining them in the sky before disappearing.

The fire bird moved back above Rikku again. It hovered there before surrounding her in the same sphere it had used against the ochu. Though it did not harm her like it did the fiend. Rikku stirred within the sphere. She moaned slightly as she opened her eyes. She bolted upright when she saw the firebird above her.

She smiled at something it said just before it flew away. **"I promised that I would not let you die."**

**--**

There that's done. Took me long enough too. I hope that Auron's entrance was explained enough to you. If not, well I'm sorry. Gin


	6. Legends

A/N: I first want to apologize for the use of X2 characters in this story. I haven't played it yet, and am judging what they would do by all of the wonderful fan fiction I read by other people. Sorry, but they just fit in with the story. At least for what I am using them for. If it bothers you I might change them into OCs, I'll think about it. And before you ask why I didn't put this in that section, it's because with Auron back I thought it best belonged here.

Disclaimer: I know I typed it out sometime during the first five chapters. Somebody tell me I'm right. :silence: Okay, fine. I don't own final fantasy X or X2.

--

Slowly Rikku pulled herself to her feet using the tree she had been thrown against. She glanced up to see Tidus and Yuna watching her. Worry was all over their faces.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here? And what happened to that ochu I was fighting?" She scratched her head sheepishly.

"What are you talking about, Rikku? That aeon you summoned finished it off." Tidus told her.

"Aeon? I didn't summon anything. I was knocked out before I could finish summoning Vala..." She stopped midsentence as she pieced together as to what happened. "Yunie, what did the aeon look like?"

"Well, it was, um, a big fire bird. It used a sphere of fire to defeat the fiend, then circled you in the same thing. But it revived you unlike the ochu." She answered.

Rikku tried to walk over to her friends, but stumbled before finding her footing. "A fire bird, huh? That's the aeon I tried to summon in Besaid. He really did save me." She whispered to herself not caring that they were still there.

"Rikku?" Tidus questioned.

"In my tribe there is a story that has been told to children for many generations. It is a legend of the great fire bird, Phoenix. It's supposed to live somewhere in the expanse of the Bikanel desert, but no one really knows for sure. It is said that Phoenix dies and is reborn every hundred years. It is a bird of great power and wisdom. It is also known to bring healing and rebirth. So if it appeared without me summoning it, then that means the ochu must have killed me." She held a hand to her chest in shock. She had died, or at least come close to it. Not something she wanted to think about now. "Well enough about me. I want to know what the healers said about you Yunie." She smiled and gave a small hop. Seeing her here, it couldn't have been bad news.

"Well, I had been feeling sick for a couple weeks." Rikku frowned, but didn't say anything. "But the healers told me why."

"We're going to be parents!" Tidus interrupted excited.

Rikku's eyes grew wide and she lunged to hug her cousin. "Yunie, that's great! You'll make a great mother. I just know it. Do they know if it is a boy or girl yet?"

"Well, it's still too early."

"No matter. This is a reason to celebrate. Come on. My treat!" Rikku said as she pulled them back to the temple behind her.

--

The celebration for the trio went well into the night. The moon was beginning its decent before any of them went to bed. Rikku was the last to lie down.

"Auron, you there?" She began the conversation.

**"I never left."**

"Did you know about Yunie? Is that why you didn't want her to come?"

If he could have, Rikku would have sworn she heard him sigh. **"Yes I did. This journey would have put a strain on her. She is happy now, I had to make sure it stayed that way."**

"Why didn't you tell me? She wouldn't be here right now if you did."

**"It would have interfered. She had to find out on her own."** He explained to the young Al Bhed.

"I see. Auron, there's still one more thing I want to say." She barely managed to get the sentence out before a yawn escaped.

**"Go to bed, Rikku. You have an early start in the morning."**

She did as she was told, but one more things slipped passed her lips before she drifted off. "Thank you, Auron."

Auron watched as she fell into unconsciousness. He knew he would do everything he could to protect his young charge. The fayth believed that the two of them together would be able to defeat Yu Yevon. He wondered at times what they were thinking. He thought back to the farplane when he had first encountered the fayth of Bahamut.

"Sir Auron, we have been searching for you." The young boy said as he appeared in front of the ex-guardian.

"And why is that?" He asked gruffly.

"We fayth have found out about something and would like to request your help."

He lifted an eyebrow. Just as quickly it dropped back. "I don't think so. I have found my peace."

"I am sorry to hear that, Sir Auron. We had planned to send you to help an old comrade of yours."

His interest was peaked now. It would have been nice to travel with Braska or even Jecht once again.

"No, not them." The fayth responded as if reading his mind. "They are here as well, but ties to loved ones keep them here. That, Sir Auron, is why we would like your help. You have nothing keeping you here."

"And what is this that you need me for? There are others you could ask, are there not?" He snapped.

Bahamut smiled as if he was withholding information. His hood hid most of his face so Auron did not see it. "Yes, but we feel you may be the most qualified for this. You have helped not one, but two summoners defeat sin. You cared enough about your friends to die for them. That is the dedication we are looking for."

The red coated guardian gave a humph and turned away. "So you plan on using a summoner again?" He asked accusingly. "Just promise me it will not be the Lady Yuna."

"We cannot ask her. She will be with child and will not be able to make the journey." The fayth explained. "One of your comrades will receive a visit from us soon. I will be talking to them as well. Will you do this for us, Sir Auron?"

Auron thought about this. To be among the living again was something he wanted, and yet... What did he want exactly? He found his peace, did he not? "What... must I do?" He finally asked.

"Yu Yevon still lives. You must prevent him from creating sin anew."

Auron turned abruptly. Two journeys, the death of friends, and still he lived? Yevon was still alive while he was here. Not if he could do something about it.

"You are eager to travel again. That is good. You are to guide your summoner until the end. You must not let her die or all will be lost. We are using the last of our ability to this. Until Yu Yevon is defeated we will not be able to help you anymore. However there is one thing you must know before you go. You will not be able to travel as an unsent again. We will make you into something greater."

He narrowed his eye at what the fayth implied. 'Something greater'? Was he going to live again? "What is it?"

"We are going to make you a fayth. But you will not be like us. As a guide you will be able to communicate with your summoner."

"Communicate, as in talk to them?" He asked in conformation.

"Precisely. But you will not be alone. Shiva and Valefor have expressed interest in helping. Now it is almost time. Are you ready?"

"Yes. There will be no turning back for me now."

"Very well. Here she comes now." Bahamut pointed to the blond who struggled to rise. "We have crashed her ship to bring her here, but do not worry. She and everyone else are fine."

"Oh, what happened?"

--

"Rikku, get up. We must leave soon before our ship sets sail."

Rikku stretched and yawned in the early morning light. She had not expected to be up so soon. If she had, she might not have stayed up so late. "Is it time already?" She lifted a hand to rub her tired eyes. "Do I at least have time for a shower?"

"I suppose. But you must hurry before Yuna or Tidus notice us missing."

"Yeah, I know. They need to go back to Besaid. I don't want to see something happen to Yunie or the baby." She agreed as she walked into the bathroom.

After getting cleaned and drying her hair, she left a note telling Yuna why she could not be found. Rikku packed what little clothes she had and left to find a boat. Fiends had left her alone in the jungle, and for that she was thankful. She stopped at the item shop in Kilika before heading to the pier.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where this boat is going?" She asked the first sailor she found.

He put down the barrel he was carrying before looking her over. "This boat isn't going anywhere until tonight. Shouldn't children like you be at home this early in the morning?" He answered before going back to work.

"Well thanks for all the help!" She shouted to his retreating back. He ignored her and kept working. She looked around hoping that maybe someone else would be able to help her. It was just as she was about to give up, she saw a tuft of blond hair. "Gippal, he'll help me." She ran to the end of the pier where she had last seen him. "Gippal!"

He turned to see who was calling his name and smiled when he saw his Al Bhed friend. /Rikku, what are you doing here/ He asked when she made her way next to him.

/I am trying to get to Macalania. Where are you heading to and when/

/Well, as soon as these slowpokes finish loading the boat I am heading for Djose. I just came here for supplies./

/If I help you load, may I come with you? I'll even help with things on board./ She suggested as payment.

/Hey you know I would do anything for Cid's girl./ He gave her a wink./ Now grab that case and let's go./

She spent nine days on board with Gippal's crew. It was faster then the two weeks it would have taken to walk the roads. Besides, it kept her from becoming tired and travel worn. She was true to her word and helped out with normal ship duties. Many of the sailors on board were happy for her help, it gave them a break. And seeing the young Al Bhed running around certainly made the days go by faster for them.

Happy to be off the ship, Rikku continued her journey from Djose to the moonflow. It was getting dark when she came to the spot Tidus had told her about where the moon lilys glow. She gathered some sticks together to make a fire, and set up camp. "I might as well stay here for the night. I can watch the moonflow like Tidus wanted to. I can tell him all about it when I get back," She told herself.

--

Back in Kilika Yuna had found Rikku's note. She ran to show it to Tidus. Two days later they were on a boat heading back to Besaid.

Dear Yunie and Tidus,

Sorry to run off like this. But I couldn't risk something happening to Yunie or the baby. You guys deserve to be happy. In fact I paid for you to stay for two extra days. Enjoy yourselves.

I'm sorry I can't tell you where I'm going either. You would just end up following me anyway, you know. Don't worry I will be safe though. A friend is with me. He is watching out for me. I hope to see you guys real soon. Until then.

Rikku

--

Filler, filler, and more filler. But I needed something or it wouldn't go as smoothly. I really wanted to get this up yesterday, but it wasn't quite done. oh well. It just added to the list of crappy things that happened to me. Gin

ladyamelia2008: thanks for reviewing, and here you go.

chibi-sorrow: that would have been hysterical! laughs along with you

atheshar: thank you. it just seemed to fit him.


	7. Fiends

Disclaimer: For those of you who are new (and what are you doing reading the 7th chapter if you are?) I don't own final fantasy X. For those of you who have been here awhile, you already know what belongs here.

--

Rikku woke up early the next morning. She used the moon flow to wash up before continuing. She gathered her stuff together and walked the rest of the way to the shoopuf station.

"Ride zee shoopuf?" The hypello asked when she stepped on the platform.

She nodded her head and paid the fifty gil it cost to ride. She leaned over the edge of the beast to see the city Tidus had told her about. It was a much better view from there then it was from under the water. She smiled to herself as she sat back into her seat. Auron had somehow seemed subdued since waking up that morning. She wondered if it was because they were so close to the moon flow. Pyerflies were still active there. It vaguely reminded her of Zanarkand the first time she saw it.

She moved on from the other bank. Getting bored with just walking she began to whistle to herself. Unfortunately it also attracted fiends. Three bite bugs flew out from the woods on her right. "Hello, little buggy." She joked. "So glad your here. I could use some more practice." She gave a wicked grin before pulling out her claw. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

Rikku ran up and swiped at the fiend only to find her claw didn't even make a mark on the armor of the bug. She jumped back in surprise before it could retaliate. "What the? That should have killed it." She ran forward to one of the others seeing the same thing happen. She growled in frustration.

The bite bugs tired of seeing their newest plaything hop about doing nothing, took to the offensive. At the same time all three of them came at her baring stingers. Rikku dodged the first two, but the third caught her unaware. She let out a scream of pain as she felt the stinger enter the skin in the small of her back. She stumbled a bit before regaining her footing.

"That hurt, you big meanie!" She shouted as if the bug knew what she was saying. "Blizzara!" But nothing happened. She looked to her hand dumbly as if that would help. "Blizzara!" She tried again. Still nothing, then she began to feel dizzy.

**"Rikku, summon! The fiend poisoned and silenced you. You won't be able to do anything in your state."**

Doing as she was told she began the motions that would summon Shiva. A moment later ice burst and Shiva stood before Rikku in all her beauty. "Shiva, diamond dust." Rikku commanded weakly.

Shiva threw some ice out at the three fiends and spun on her heel. She then raised her hands over her head to collect energy before bringing them in front of her covering them the rest of the way in ice. When done she stood up strait and snapped. The ice shattered taking the fiends with it. Seeing her job was done, she vanished in a whirlwind of cold air.

Rikku struggled to walk. The poison was taking its toll on her body. She couldn't even cast esuna to counter it. "Man, why didn't I pick up some antidotes from that merchant?"

**"Guadosalam is just ahead. You can rest there."**

"No way, na ah. There is no way I am going to stay in that Yevon forsaken place. Don't you remember what they did to home? I'll just keep going until I get to Rin's."

**"That is an entire day's journey! You need to stop."** Auron insisted. Why was she being so difficult?

Rikku struggled to walk, her legs were weak and vision blurry. "I don' feel so good." She said as an arm held her stomach. She fell to her knees hard. Auron shouting her name and cursing was all she could hear now. After a few moments, even that was lost to the blackness that overtook her.

--

She awoke some time later. However, she was not on the ground like she expected. Whatever she was on was soft, like a bed of sorts. Slowly she blinked her eyes open. Then shut them immedently when the light hit them. Rubbing them with her fists she tried again. Once, twice, three times. Rubbing her head, she tried to focus. She was in a room she gathered. A dresser and mirror were on her left. On her right were two doors. She guessed one was the exit leaving the other to be a washroom.

Rikku threw the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed. Just then the exit opened. In stepped a short Guado woman. Her blue and green dress hung loosely hiding shoulders to feet. Her brown green hair twisted up like most other guado woman. She smiled when she saw Rikku. "Good. You finally woke up. I was beginning to worry."

"Who are you?" Rikku asked. "And why am I here?" She watched as the woman hurried around the room mixing things together in a bowl.

"My name is Amaya. My husband found you passed out along the moon flow trail." She spoke without turning from what she was doing. "I was surprised when he carried you here though. Not many people travel alone on the moon flow anymore. Fiends have been acting weird lately. Most of the time they leave you alone, but every now and again you get a small group that seems stronger." She turned around now and used one hand to gently push Rikku back into a laying position. Once done she reached into the bowl and pulled out a rag that had been soaking. She dabbed it around the injury Rikku had received.

"Why are you helping me? Can't you tell I'm Al Bhed? Are you trying to make up for what you did to our home?" She snapped at the woman.

"Goodness, are you a survivor of that tragedy? Then I am glad Aruk was able to find you. I guess, yes. Yes I am trying to make up for that. So many lives lost because of that. An issue was ordered from the Measters Mika and Seymour then. A few of us tried to protest, but we went unheard. So now we stay here forgotten, until someone comes by that needs help. It is all we can do anymore."

Rikku noticed how sad Amaya sounded at the end of her story. She even stopped what she was doing to her back. Feeling bad for the woman Rikku sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. You were just trying to help me."

"Don't give it a second thought dear. I've had worse said to me." She dabbed some more at her back before pulling a bandage off the dresser and covering what she just did. "Personally I don't blame you at all. To tell the truth, many Guado have felt the same way about you, as you do us. The difference is we gave you a reason to."

Rikku rolled over to look at the woman's face. They stayed like that for a minute before she spoke, "Thank you for your help." She whispered so quiet that Amaya doubted she even heard right.

"You just get some rest now. You were hurt pretty bad. I don't know what would make you want to travel alone, but it must have been important." Amaya stood and opened the door. She turned and took one last glance at the girl on the bed before turning out the light and leaving.

As if the darkness was a signal to her body, Rikku closed her eyes and fell asleep once again.

The next day Rikku woke up to loud voices coming from the other side of her door. She scratched her cheek in thought before getting up and opening it up a crack. She just wanted a peak at who was out there. Her eyes opened wide when she saw what was making all the noise. It looked like the whole city was standing in Amaya's living room. She shut the door quickly before leaning on it and rubbing her head.

"Okay, Auron. How do we get out of this one?" She questioned the ex-guardian.

**"We wait it out. They must leave eventually**."

"Yeah, two days eventually." She replied sarcastically. "My question is, why are they here in the first place?"

**"Listen. It has quieted down. You may be able to hear something now."** He advised.

She opened the door again, just enough to hear what was being said. There were two groups standing at opposite ends of the room. Aruk stood in the center trying to calm everyone down.

"That heathen needs to go!" Someone shouted. "She will bring the wrath of Yevon if she is allowed to stay any longer."

"Send her away! She does not belong here in this holy place!" Another joined in.

"She is just a traveler. The girl has done nothing wrong. We are the ones who desecrated their home, not the other way around." Someone spoke up in defense. Rikku cheered inwardly. Maybe all Guado weren't as bad as she thought.

"Please everybody. I understand she is an Al Bhed. I knew that when I brought her here. She needed help and I helped her. You all remember the order we received four years ago and how I refused to follow it. Well I still feel the same today. And those of you who disagree with me can leave now. This is a house of peace. I will not tolerate hatred here." A new voice spoke up. Rikku guessed it was Aruk. There was some mumbling and a few curses, but it was quiet before long.

Sensing it was safe to come out now, Rikku opened the door fully and stepped into the room. Amaya was the first to see her. "Oh, you are awake. I hope it was not our fault."

Rikku shook her head and smiled. "No, I just woke up." She lied. "But I do think I better go. My presence has gotten you in enough trouble as it is."

"Well at least stay and eat something before you leave. I didn't bring you here to see you pass out outside my door." Aruk said.

Rikku turned to see him. She was expecting a short man like the rest of the guado, but he stood about two feet taller then any other she had met in the past. He still wore the traditional garb that the men wore, but on him they appeared more imposing. "Yes, I suppose I could do that." She answered.

After eating, Rikku continued on her way. The couple had given her a few items for her journey. They made sure she had some antidotes and echo screens this time. She snuck through the town hoping to get to the thunder plains before she was spotted. Breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it, she relaxed. She started walking for it when someone reached out and grabbed her arm.

Thinking it was one of the guado who wanted her to leave, she pulled a dagger from her hip and swung it around.

"Honestly, Rikku, you are just way too jumpy."

--

Chibi-sorrow: I can't believe you were my only reviewer. But I'm happy it's you! ;) I just hope that this didn't sound too overused of an idea for Yuna.


	8. Back in Besaid

Disclaimer: Umm, nothing fun to say. I don't own any of the square characters. Amaya and Aruk, however, I'm willing to sell for money, any bids?

--

The small boat pulled up to the pier as the lovers stepped off. They had wondered about the sudden disappearance of Rikku, but how would they have been able to catch her? She had a good two day start over them.

Wakka was on the beach with Vidina when he saw them. "Hey!" He shouted and waved his arm over his head to get their attention. They walked over to join the red head. "Thought you two were going to see the world again." He questioned.

"Well, about that." Tidus began as he scratched his head.

Wakka gave him a strange look, but Yuna finished what he was about to say. "I was feeling sick when we got to Kilika, and they made me see the temple healers. Turns out it was nothing bad." She paused as Wakka waited in suspense. "Tidus and I are going to be parents." She exclaimed, but with her soft voice, it still wasn't very loud.

"That's great ya. Lulu will be so happy." He then grabbed Tidus in a headlock and rubbed his fist on the top of his head. "As for you, brudda, way to go."

Tidus' shouts filled the air as Yuna stood to the side watching the two. When Wakka finally did release him, the blond squatted while holding his aching head. "Did you have to do that?" He whined.

"Come on you two." Yuna interrupted. "Let's go tell Lulu the news." She smiled as she ran off.

Vidina toddled over to where the two blitzers still stood. "Unca Dus. Unca Dus." He held his arms out wanting to be picked up. He glanced to the little boy in front of him and smiled. He was going to have one of these himself.

When they arrived back in the village they saw Yuna surrounded by people. They all wanted a chance to see the soon to be mother. She chatted with them all answering questions and comments alike. Then she turned her head to see Tidus standing at the entrance with a red headed two year old on his shoulders. She excused herself and ran to meet them.

"About time you guys got here." She said. "Hey Vidina." She pinched the toddlers cheek.

He laughed before looking over her and seeing his mother. "Mama, mama." He called to Lulu.

Lulu walked over to them as her hair ornaments clinked as she moved. "Yuna tells me we are going to have another villager in a few months. I believe a congratulations are in order." She reached up and grabbed her son from Tidus. "But, why are you back so soon? And where is Rikku? She is not with you?"

"It's a long story." Yuna answered.

"Well then, why don't we go back to our hut and you can tell me about it." Lulu suggested.

The group took her advice and followed her back. Once there she laid Vidina down and then made some tea. "Okay, start at the beginning. Wakka and I will wait until you are done before asking anything, right Wakka.?" She glared at him.

He scratched the back of his head before answering. "Yeah, sure, Lu. I won't say anything, ya."

Yuna told them about how she felt ill when they arrived at Kilika, what the healers told her, and how Rikku was gone when they woke up. She then pulled out the note she left showing them what it said. Needless to say, Lulu was a bit taken aback by all this. That meant that it was only Rikku and who ever was with her. With the way the fiends had been acting lately, that did not bode well with the black mage.

--

"Honestly, Rikku, you are just way too jumpy." The person said behind her. They released her arm so she could face who it was.

"Pops? What are you doing here? I thought you were back on Bikanel Island finishing home."

"I was. But your brother is handling that now. I came here to visit your mother." He began softly as he remembered. "But now that those Guado aren't chasing us away as violently, I can finally see her." He finished in the rough voice Rikku knew.

"Oh, okay. Well I gotta go. Tell brother I said hi when you see him again." She tried to rush off.

"Now wait one darn minute there, young lady. I don't see you for over a year, and that's all you're going to say?" He shouted.

/Look, pops. I have to get to Macalania. If I could you know I would stay and talk./ She said in Al Bhed.

/By yourself? You're just as crazy as your cousin for wanting to sacrifice herself to defeat sin. Do you even have any idea how strong those fiends have been/

/Yes, pops, I do. That's why I need to go to Macalania./ She snapped. /Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be./ She stomped off and into the Thunder Plains. Cid could only shake his head and watch as she walked away.

Meanwhile Rikku was still fuming and muttering to herself. "Who does he think he is trying to stop me? It's not like I plan on getting myself killed. Doesn't he understand that I have my own life now? I can't be there to just stop what I'm doing to talk to him. And I still refuse to go back to Home yet. I know that's what he wanted."

Most fiends left her alone as she walked along the rock and mud trail leading to the other end of the plains. Maybe it was the fact she was angry and talking to herself that did it, but fiends aren't that smart. All they knew is there is someone walking near then that is alive. Their own anger causes them to attack.

The few that were brave enough to face the young Al Bhed on the path were quickly taken care of by a strong water spell as she stormed across. It was four hours later when she reached the travel agency. Thinking it might be a good idea to stop and rest, she got a room for herself.

She dropped her stuff by the door and lay on the bed. She stretched out with her hands under her head. "Auron, you're quiet. You haven't said one thing since leaving that Guado's house." She noted.

"**How could I? You have been ranting non stop since we encountered Cid."**

Realizing what he said was true, she sighed and rolled over so she lay on her stomach. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"**Now that we have that taken care of, might I suggest we think about where we are going to go from here. Macalania is still two days from here. You are going to need camping supplies."**

"I can get them from Rin. He should have all that out in the foyer for sale. Auron?"

"**Yes, what is it?"**

"I uh want. Never mind. It's nothing. I'm gonna take a nap. All that walking in the rain had made me tired. 'Night."

"**Good night, Rikku." **He replied still unsure how to take this young Al Bhed and her out bursts.

--

_That night she had a dream. She could see a white light traveling around Spira. She ran after it trying to catch it. Just as she would close her hand around it, the light would disappear. Then she would have to start again._

_She was running along the open field of the Calm lands when Auron stopped her. He held her small arm within his large hand._

"_What are you doing?" He asked her._

_She turned to answer him, "I'm searching for a light. Have you seen it?"_

_He shook his head and released her to walk away. She called after him, but he ignored her. She stomped her foot before going the other way._

"_Where are you going child?" Someone asked her. It was a soft feminine voice._

_Without turning Rikku answered. "I'm looking for a light. I saw it go this way."_

"_Before you find it, you must first find the light that will brighten your heart. Until then, you will never catch it." They replied._

"_Huh? Find the light to brighten my heart? What is that supposed to mean? And just where am I supposed to find this 'light'?"_

"_Look deep within yourself. You will find it." A gust of wind blew by and she knew that the speaker was gone._

"_Within myself, huh?" She sat cross legged where she was at. "I see nothing!" She shouted to the skies._

"_Maybe you need so look harder." Someone suggested. Yuna walked over and sat in front of her. "It's there. You just have to find it."_

_Auron soon came back and joined them. Yuna stood and began to dance. Pyerflies escaped from his body. Rikku could see a look of pain on his face as they flew away, but Yuna did nothing to stop the dance._

_Rikku jumped up and tried to stop her cousin. "Yunie, don't. You're hurting him!" She cried. "Can't you see what you are doing?"_

_Yuna continued the dance. When Rikku wrapped her arms around her to make her stop, she passed right through. She fell face first onto the grass. Auron's eye pleaded with Rikku to do something._

_Then to her shock, when she lifted her head, she saw everyone else standing in a circle around them. They all had smiles on their faces as they watched Yuna dance, and Auron fade away. It was not long before he was gone completely and Yuna smiled at her._

"_Good bye, Rikku." She whispered._

"_Good bye? Why?" Was she going somewhere? Were they going somewhere?_

_Yuna raised her staff and began the dance again. Rikku saw more pyerflies drifting away, but did not know where they were coming from. Until she looked to herself. A single light floated out from her chest. She tried to grab it to hold it back, but more escaped from around her hand. "Yuna, stop. What are you doing?" Tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_Giving you what you want."_

Rikku woke up panting. The dream was so real. What did it mean? "Auron, are you awake?" She asked the fayth.

"**I do not sleep."** He answered before saying more**. "Are you well? Your body is tense. And your heart rate is faster then it should be."**

"It's nothing. I will be fine in the morning. A dream, just a dream." She whispered. She closed her eyes hoping for a dreamless sleep until morning.

--

"**Rikku, wake up!"** Auron shouted to her rousing her from her slumber.

"What, what is it?" She asked as she tried to rub sleep from her eyes. Shouting from the front of the inn snapped her to reality.

"**Fiends are attacking the agency. Iron giants from the sound of it."**

Not caring about what she must have looked like, Rikku jumped out of bed and grabbed her claw and daggers. She ran out to the front room quickly. She stepped up to the counter to talk to the woman behind it. "What happened?" She asked.

"Fiends, giants." The woman answered as she shook from her place on the floor.

"Well that answers that." Rikku said sarcastically. "Just stay there. I'll handle the fiends."

She ran out the door slipping her claw on at the same time. "Alright you giants!" She yelled to get their attention. "Yo, over here! Come and get me!" She waved her arms in the air franticly.

The two giants looked over at the small girl who was jumping and taunting them. Ignoring the building they moved to stand in front of her. Rikku paused until they were close enough and began the motions to summon Valefor. The light surrounded her before shooting up to the sky. A flash, then the aeon came flying down only to stop next to the one who called it.

"Valefor, blizzard!" Rikku commanded. The aeon seemed to nod as ice formed around one of the giants before shattering. It wasn't enough and only served to make it angry. "Oh, poopie. Sonic wings!" She shouted trying another tactic.

The giants were pushed back by the force of the attacks and seemed to slow down a bit. The giant that wasn't hit by the blizzard attack earlier came at the aeon sword drawn. It lifted it over its head with the intention of cleaving the bird like thing in two. Valefor managed to move aside making the blade hit stone instead. Mud was thrown up hitting Rikku on her side.

"Gross! Now I'm mad. I was clean when I came out here. Valefor go back. I'll handle it from here." There was a gleam in her eye as she dismissed the aeon. "Double cast, Flare!"

Two spirals of flame began under the Iron Giants. Together the flames swirled at the feet of the giants before spurting up in a column effectively covering the fiends. They both fell over as pyerflies escaped into the sky. A flash of lightning crossed the sky, so Rikku did not see the ball of light that joined them.

--

Two days later Rikku sat at a table at the Macalania travel agency. She was going through her bag checking supplies when she found something she did not realize she had. It was a small round sphere. She held in the palm of her hand and stared at it. She knew she still carried her thief dress sphere, but this.. this was a shock. "Where did this come from?" She wondered as she stared at it.

"**What is that?"** Auron asked, he wanted to know what was so interesting about this sphere she held in her hand.

"Huh, oh. This is that dress sphere I was telling you about." She giggled as she hopped up and headed outside. "I'll show what it does." Holding the sphere, she concentrated. A blue-white light surrounded her as her clothes changed. When the light faded armor replaced her skirt and top. Bronze knee boots replaced the black ones she wore. And on her head she wore a metal headgear. She held her arm out as a sword began to form in her hand. She smiled when the transformation was complete.

"**That is the Masamune, is it not? How did you get it?"** His question came out rougher then he would have liked, but he was not worried about that in this point of time.

"Chill out, Auron. I found it a while back. I showed to Yunie when I found it, and she said I should keep it. Just like she kept Brotherhood, I had this." She stared at the sword in her hands lovingly. "Never thought I would ever be able to lift this thing, but it's lighter then it looks. What say we try it out? I see some fiends who are just waiting for a fight." She smiled to herself as she ran running for the aforementioned fiends.

"**What have I gotten into?"** Auron asked himself.

--

Next chapter will finally be the meeting with Shiva. Sure took my sweet time getting there though. But hey, that's what makes this more realistic. And I hope that Rikku's dream made sense to you all. But then again, dreams hardly ever do make sense do they? G


	9. Humph

Disclaimer: Of coarse I own Final Fantasy X. It was all my idea. Don't believe me? Good, because it all belongs to Square-enix.

--

Rikku swung the sword as if it was an extension to her arm. The power and control she had was quite impressive. Needless to say, Auron was impressed with her himself. He remembered the night they had watch together and she had asked if she could hold his sword. Back then she could barely pick it up. Now it appeared as if she trained in sword fighting since she was little.

"**You have improved."** He said giving the rare compliment.

"I had a good teacher." She answered with a smile on her face. She glanced around to see that she had taken care of all the nearby fiends. Rikku then changed back into her regular outfit, skirt, tank top, and boots. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin.

"**Let's go, Shiva is waiting for us."**

Rikku nodded and began down the snow-covered trail to the temple. A guado guard stood at the doors when she arrived.

"Halt!" He shouted as he held up one hand. "This temple is closed. It is for Guado use only."

"But you don't understand. I have to come in. I have to see Shiva's shrine."

He glared at her before seeing the swirls in her green eyes. His own opened wide as he realized what this meant. "You're an Al Bhed."

"Well duh! I'm Rikku. You know the Al Bhed that helped save Spira from the big fish thingy, Sin." She spoke as if she was talking to a three year old. And for the entire amount he was listening to her, she might as well have been.

The guado stood strait and held his ground. "That changes nothing. You Al Bhed are forbidden from entering this holy place." He snapped.

She reached down and grabbed the hilt of her blade. Shiva was waiting on her and she was going to get in one way or another.

"**Fighting will not solve this."** Auron spoke. **"You must think this through before you act."**

"Huh?" She asked softly before figuring out who it was that spoke. "It's your lucky day." She glared to the guard before storming off.

When she was far enough away that she was sure not to be overheard, she began to speak out loud. It helped to deal with the frustration she was feeling. "Okay then, Sir Auron. How do you suggest we get in?"

"**Relax and think this through. What do you know about the temple?"**

"I know that some dumb guado guard won't let me in."

If he could have, Auron would have sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in aggravation. **"I meant the temple itself."**

"I know, I know. I was just letting off some steam." She stopped walking and found herself looking down the path to see where they had fought crawler four years ago. Her face brightened and she took off running.

"**What are you doing now?"**

"I have an idea. You can fly, right?"

"**Why don't I like the sound of this?"** He asked himself, but Rikku only giggled at his displeasure.

She reached the lake ice and glanced around. Nobody was here. That was good. She walked over to the edge where not many traveled. She didn't want anyone to fall because of her. Raising her arms above her head, she concentrated on the spell she wanted. "Firaga."

A column of flame appeared in front of her effectively melting a hole in the ice. "Now, Auron. Are you gonna help me or do I have to summon Valefor?" She was teasing him, but her tone showed she was serous.

"**You play with fire and you're going to get burnt."** He answered cryptically. He wasn't about to show up for just anything, that was not what he was here for. They had a job to do.

"Take your own advice, Sir Auron." Rikku snapped back at him. She was getting tired of his attitude. He was an aeon and she the summoner. She began the motions that would summon the firebird.

Auron tried to resist, but the pull of the summon was too great. Red light circled Rikku just as it did the first time he appeared. It gathered together above her head and formed the aeon phoenix. He hovered in front of her and she smiled and nodded her head in satisfaction.

Tenitively she reached her hand out to touch the aeon. She expected the fire to singe her hands, but was surprised when that didn't happen. Instead she could feel herself feeling refreshed. The cold didn't bother her anymore, and the magic she used to make the hole, it was as if she had done nothing.

"Alright now, let me up. We are going to fly to Shiva." The bird let out a screech as if in protest, but let her on nonetheless. "Here we go!"

Together they flew through the hole in the ice and down to the chamber of the fayth. Rikku leaned in close and held tight. She had never been able to be this close to the guardian before; he would not let anyone in. However, the flight was over before she knew it.

Phoenix landed on the ice path in front of the door leading to Shiva's chamber. Rikku slid off and watched as it flew away only to disappear before reaching the lake ice. "Well I'm here. Now how do I get in?" She scratched her cheek in thought. Suddenly the door opened in answer to her question. "Guess she knows I'm here."

Rikku nervously stepped into the chamber. She had been here once before, but then there were seven of them. Now she was alone. "Um, hello?" She called to the empty room.

The brown stone statue of Shiva became colorful once again. Rikku could see it taking form as Shiva's fayth appeared in front of her. "You have arrived summoner. I have been waiting for you." She spoke in a cool calming voice.

Rikku wasn't sure what to say or do. She stood frozen in her spot. "Um, yeah." She grimaced at how stupid she sounded.

The fayth urged the blond to come closer. "There are things you must know before you can continue your pilgrimage. You have been given a great responsibility. Yu Yevon lives to create sin anew. When Bahamut called you to the farplane, it was then we knew you would be the one to do this job. Some of us have chosen to go with you."

"Yeah, you and Valefor, right?" Rikku questioned.

The fayth nodded. "Yes, but there is one more. One who guides you. You had a dream recently, did you not?"

"How, how did you know that?" Shiva merely smiled. "Can you tell me what it meant?"

"I'm sorry little one, but you must find that out on your own. "

Rikku sighed. "Can you at least give me a hint?"

Once you understand, you will be able to help him. Now, call him. Call the newest fayth." She gently commanded. "There are things he must hear as well."

Rikku nodded in understanding. She lifted her blades to call the aeon.

--

"You have a large responsibility. You have been charged with keeping her safe. To guide her and make sure she does not fail."

"I am aware of that."

Rikku had been in the chamber for well over three hours. Shiva had explained in detail what she must do once she finds Yevon. It was more then just sending him; she had to get him to enter an aeon. Together she would send them to the farplane. That way he would not be able to escape once again. Now she slept on the floor as the two fayth talked.

"But you cannot do that unless you let her in. Just as you will be keeping her alive, she will be doing the same for you." Auron grunted in response making Shiva laugh. "Bahamut said you were a tough one. I think he misjudged by just how much. But that is not for me to ponder. It is time to go. Just remember what I have told you, phoenix." In a glittering flash, Shiva was gone.

Auron nodded and disappeared as well. From Rikku's mind, he gently coxed her to wake up. **"We must go now. Zanarkand awaits us."**

"So what did Shiva tell you after I fell asleep?" Rikku asked him once they were walking again.

"**I would… rather not talk about it."**

"Oh, okay. Auron, after we find Yevon, you'll disappear again. Won't you?" Rikku had slowed down as she asked. For some reason thinking about what Shiva had told her, scared her. She had found another of her friends, and they would be leaving them again. This time by her. When the time came, she didn't know if she would be able to do it.

"**Yes. That is the goal of what we are doing. I am… to be sent, and take Yu Yevon with me. You have doubts?"** He wondered. If she couldn't do this then all of Spira would be in trouble. It was too late to get cold feet now.

"No. I can do this." She shivered in the night air, "Tomorrow we cross the calm lands. It may be a bit different from what you are used to. But with any luck we can rent a hover and cross in the afternoon."

She came to the intersection that would lead her either to the calm lands, the lake, or to a small clearing. She went right, taking the path that would lead to the lake. Standing on the edge she stared out over it. "Did you know this is where Tidus and Yunie confessed their love for each other?"

"**I was aware of that."** He quipped. **"He came to me the next day to tell me."**

Rikku squatted and sat on her heels. "I see." She closed her eyes as she thought about what Shiva had told her. Once she understood her dream, she would be able to help him. What did she mean by that? Just who was the 'him'? Certainly she couldn't have meant Auron. That was just impossible. He was the tough stoic guardian, he didn't need her.

She opened her eyes and sat down correctly. Slowly she slipped off her boots and stretched her toes so they just barely wiggled in the water. She sighed and stood up to move farther out. When the water was about to her shoulders, she took a deep breath and dove under. Even though she knew she couldn't escape her thoughts, it was nice to relax and pretend to.

Little did she know, but Auron was deep in his own thoughts. He also was thinking about what Shiva had said. If they were to survive, then he would have to treat Rikku as more then just his 'charge'. Shiva hinted that she wanted him to be friends. Friends; what was the point? Every one he had ever befriended ended up being killed.

His parents died when he was young, leaving him in the care of the temples. Worrier monks died in battle next to him. Braska and Jecht died during the final summoning. And then Kinok, a man though changed, died by the hands of Seymour Guado. What was the point of becoming friends if they were going to die?

--

"You know, Auron, I think I like you better as phoenix. You talk a little more. Back on Yunie's pilgrimage you never did say much." By now Rikku had left the lake and sat in a makeshift bed within the branches of the trees. Being alone, it was safer up here if fiends decided to attack.

"**Humph."** That one sound summed up all he had to say.

"Guess I was wrong. You haven't changed all that much. But don't worry, I'll help you. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I owe you that much."

"**And just how do you plan on doing that?"** Truth be told he doubted that she would be able to help him at all. She was a silly girl with silly ideas.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something." She whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	10. Trouble in the calm lands

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother saying I don't own it. You already know.

--

The calm lands; what a change it had gone through in four short years. Auron couldn't believe what was below him. It almost looked like what Bevelle looked like after Braska's calm. Children ran around hands full of treats. Adults acted like kids running from ride to ride. Lovers holding hands, and men tried to win prizes for their dates.

And the sounds. Music blared from one end. Screams and shouts from all over. Attendants shouting to attract customers. It all gave Auron something similar to a headache.

"**What _is_ all this?"** He snapped.

Rikku smiled. She was, after all, quite used to this. "This is the eternal calm celebration. I think I heard it called an amusement park once." She scratched her cheek as she remembered the word.

"**Well I am not amused."**

The new summoner sighed. Just wait until he saw what they made for him. She would have to avoid it if possible. "Don't worry. We can catch the hover and be in Gagazet in an hour." She tried to appease him.

Auron said nothing as she walked the grassy ramp that led to the bottom of what used to be the calm lands. She walked over to the booth that held the hovercrafts.

"I'm sorry miss. But the next hovercraft won't be leaving for another hour. Why don't you go enjoy some games until then?" The man said when she asked about a ride.

Not wasting the opportunity to have some fun, she gave a small wave and ran off. She had the extra gil saved from the fiends she had been fighting. Almost an hour later found her wandering what to do before their ride departed. Her arms were full of prizes she had won.

"**It is time you head back. The craft will be leaving shortly."** He tried to urge the young Al Bhed. Auron wanted out of there as quickly as possible. He couldn't stand any more.

"I know, I know. Just one more game? Please?" She begged. "We still have some time."

"**No. We must go now. Zanarkand awaits."**

Rikku sighed and began the trek to the hover station. She had almost made it when a shout caught her attention. "Come right up and test your strength against the Legendary Sir Auron! Come one, come all!"

She tried to hide; maybe Auron hadn't heard the call. Luck was not on her side today. The attendant had spotted her and needed someone to draw attention to his booth.

"You there, miss. How would you like to try your strength against the great Sir Auron?" He pointed at her.

"Me?" She squeaked as she pointed to herself. "I don't think so."

"**Rikku, what is going on?"** Auron asked impatiently.

"This is something I tried to avoid. I knew you would not be happy if you saw it." She informed him.

"Come on miss. Show us what you are made of. If you win I will reward you with the greatest of prizes." He tried to persuade her.

Rikku wasn't buying it. She had other things to worry about after all. "I don't think so." She repeated herself.

"Is the great Lady Rikku scared?" He taunted.

Rikku froze mid-step. If he had recognized her how many others around here would too? She puckered her lips in thought. Did she dare fall for his taunts?

The man smiled knowing he had her. If Lady Rikku would play his game then others would flock to play too. This must have been his lucky day. She turned around and walked back to the front of his stand. "Let me see it." She ordered him.

Without thinking he pulled out the prize he promised to the winner.

"**Is that a masamune?"** Auron asked angry that he and his weapon were on display for the fun of others.

"I don't believe it." Rikku whispered under her breath.

--

It was nighttime in Besaid when Lulu left her hut. She was supposed to meet someone at the temple stairs in a few minutes. When she arrived a familiar red haired man stood waiting.

"Glad to see you remembered." He joked.

"Yes, Luzzu. I need you to do something for me. I borrowed one of Yuna's com-spheres so we can keep in contact. I want to ask if you would go after Rikku for me. I don't like how she up and left Tidus and Yuna by themselves. Anything could happen to her. Her note says that someone is with her, but according to them, she left alone."

"Why couldn't you have asked me about this, this afternoon? Is it supposed to be a secret?"

Lulu took a deep breath. "Because I don't want them to worry. If they see me worried then they would start to panic." She explained.

"Ahh, yes. I understand." He stated calmly. "What should I tell her when I find her?"

"Just stay with her, and use the com-sphere to keep in touch with us. Let me know where she plans on going and if she gets into any trouble. With Rikku, trouble seems to follow wherever she goes." She held out the communication device. "Call me when you find her and if there is any problems."

"Yes, madam." Luzzu saluted before heading back to his hut. He would take the first boat in the morning and see if anyone had seen her.

--

A soul wandered Spira angry that twice now his plans had been destroyed. All because of a blond Al Bhed. He had to find another host body soon or he would be too weak to take over. What a mess he was in. With all of the people around this area, it was hard to find a fiend close by.

Moving a little farther away, closer to Gagazet, he found what he was looking for. A tonberry had foolishly left the confines of the sunken cave. He gave what could be considered a smile, and possessed the tonberry.

--

"I don't believe it." Rikku said as she eyed the sword. "Where did you get this?" As far as she knew, she held the only one in existence.

"I found it, just south of here." He smirked at his fortune. It soon faded when she turned to walk away.

Rikku panicked. Was she that foolish to lose something so valuable? She dropped her prizes on the ground and slid her travel bag off her shoulder. She scrounged around searching for it. "My sphere, it's gone!" She yelled to herself.

"**Relax. Getting upset and panicking will not help."** Auron tried to calm her down.

"But what if…?"

"**Enough!"** He shouted to her. **"Did you get a good look at the weapon?"**

"The ribbon! I tied that ribbon to the end of it after Yunie found Tidus." She remembered. Standing up, she slung the bag back over her shoulder and made her way back to the stand.

The attendant saw her approach and smirked. She was going to play after all. "You interested in testing your strength?"

"No, I want to know more about that sword you have. Where exactly did you find it?"

"Look, are you going to play or not? Other people are waiting."

"Very well. How much?"

"Ten gil a swing. Try and hit the bell. If you do, you win." He smirked. No one ever won at his game.

"Give me four questions, one for each swing. If I hit the bell, I keep my gil and the sword. If I miss, you keep it and I will triple the price. That's one hundred twenty gil and the sword. Deal?"

He thought hard about this. She didn't look tough and he knew the game was rigged. There was no way she would be able to win. Granted she helped defeat sin, but not by herself. He nodded. "Deal."

"First question, when did you find the weapon?" She picked the hammer up and swung it over her head. It hit, but the marker only moved a couple inches.

"Last night."

"Okay, fair enough. Exactly where was it?" Same as before, swing, hit, couple inches.

"By the lake on Macalania path. Between here and the crystal road."

"Where is the red and yellow ribbon that was attached to it?" Swing, hit, nothing.

The man began to sweat. This girl knew too much. But then again, she still had not been able to hit very hard. Willing himself to calm down, he answered, "I took it off."

Those who had gathered awed at the man and the girl who dared stand up to him. Others had tried, but he managed to sidestep all accusations against him.

"Last question, but I want the answer first. Inside or outside of the bag?" She leaned on the hammer as she waited.

"I um, don't remember." He stuttered. Truth was, he knew he stole it that was how he was able to provide such prizes. If someone was foolish enough to leave it, then it was his for the taking.

"Wrong answer." Rikku picked the hammer up one last time and brought it down hard. The marker shot up and a loud ding could be heard. "Now if you don't mind, I would like back what was rightfully mine." She dropped the hammer at his feet and held out her hand. "The sword, the ribbon, and the sphere."

Sighing, he handed it all back to her. With a smile and warning, Rikku rushed off to catch herself a hover craft. "You can't steal from a thief."

--

People ran as others around them fell dead. A small green fiend walked among them slashing those unfortunate enough to move in time.

"Tonberry!" Someone screamed as she ran. Others picked up on it and followed suit.

Rikku had closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat enjoying the wind blowing through her hair. She could not yet hear the screams of those who were panicked. She felt the hover slow and opened her eyes to ask what was wrong when she saw it. The crowd split just enough for her to see the small green figure.

"I don't ever get a break, do I?" She muttered as she hopped off the now still craft.

"Where are you going? You're going to get yourself killed." The driver warned as she ran.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" She yelled. "I hope." She added.

The tonberry saw her approach and lifted his lantern. It was the girl he was waiting for.

Rikku slowed as she thought this through. She quickly cast a flare spell, but the psychic backlash was worse then she expected. She pulled out her twin daggers and lifted them over her head. Bringing them down three blocks of ice followed. A silver figure drifted down and formed Shiva behind the ice. The ice shattered and Rikku held her arm out to catch the cape that would be thrown her way.

"Shiva, cast blizzaga." Rikku called. She had to weaken the tonberry before she could take another swing at it.

Ice surrounded the fiend, but much to her disappointment, it didn't do much damage. The fiend shook his head and created a stone likeness of Shiva in front of him. Rikku knew what this meant. A moment later pyerflies drifted in the air from where Shiva stood only moments before.

"This is getting me no where." Rikku complained. She cast a cure spell on herself before casting slow. He was coming closer and she was not in the mood to be stabbed by the knife he held. "Now is one of the times I wish you were here to help." She said sarcastically to Auron.

"**But I am here to help. All you have to do is call me."**

"What, so you can be killed like Shiva. I don't think so. This is something I have to do on my own." It was then that she remembered about the dark knight dress sphere.

She pulled it out of her pocket and concentrated on it. Light surrounded her as her boots changed into bronze and her skirt and shirt changed into bronze armor. Once the change was complete she attacked. The backlash was bad, but as much as the first time. This she could handle. She ran and attacked again ignoring the pain it caused.

The tonberry itself was becoming weary with just counterattacking. He needed the summoner closer. Just as he thought he would never get the chance, the opportunity presented itself. She struck, but left her right side wide open. Taking a chance, he thrust the knife in as deep as he could. The only thing visible was the hilt. The girl screamed and moved back shaking. She had not expected that. He lifted the lantern for the final attack that would finish her off, but found she had regained enough strength to bring the sword over her head and down across his own. The blade cut from the side of his head to his feet. This host was done for. He escaped just as the pyerflies left on their way to the farplane.

"**You're injured."** Auron spoke**. "We must find a place for you to rest."**

"I know, but not yet. There are many who died here. I have to send them so they don't become fiends. Don't want to leave them here, you know."

Auron agreed. The fact that she was starting to show concern for others above herself showed great maturity. Without realizing it she was growing up.

Rikku cast a cure on her wound before she began to dance. It would be enough to stop the flow of blood until she was done. Once the sending was over she summoned Phoenix. "I need to rest. Can you fly to Gagazet? Kimahri is there. He'll let me stop there." She asked him in broken gasps after he appeared.

He screeched an answer and allowed her to climb on. Once she was settled, he took off for the mountain home of the Ronso.


	11. How did you know?

Disclaimer: I own, um, let's see here now. Oh I know! I own nothing.

One more thing, in honor of you I have added a small part to this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Tell you what, I think I'll just dedicate this whole chapter to you!

A/n: Look! Two updates in less then a week. I hope this makes up for the long wait from before. I had a small case of writers block. But now I'm back and have a better idea of what I want to do with this.

--

Rikku slept as Phoenix flew. The fight had taken a lot out of her and the loss of blood didn't help. Granted lying on Auron's back helped some, it could not restore her completely. She would need medical healing and rest.

Auron, sensing that she had passed out, relaxed. He stayed steady so as not to allow her to fall. Ahead of him he could see the cavern that led out to the entrance of the mountains. He slowed his flight in order to fly in and land safely.

Ronso came out to see the spectacle. They had never seen anything like the firebird before. Mother's held back children that tried to run up and get a closer look. They had just begun to repopulate, no one wanted to take any chances now.

"Elder Kimahri comes." Someone said as he walked up to see what was going on.

The firebird screeched but did not move. He knew he could trust the Ronso coming closer. Silently, but very cautiously he moved in to see what it was they were dealing with.

Those watching held their breath waiting for the bird to attack their leader. Kimahri's eyes widened when he saw the injured form lying across his back. "Kimahri sees small Al Bhed. Rikku is friend of Ronso." He said to those around him.

Auron lowered his head allowing the leader to slid Rikku off. He could feel something wet on his back as she was moved. Her injury had reopened. He turned his head to see his back and then to the small blond now being held in Kimahri's strong arms. Knowing she was in good hands he flapped his wings and flew up to disappear.

When he was gone Rikku shifted slightly and whispered a name out. Kimahri's sensitive ears picked up on it though. "Auron?"

--

"You just missed her sir. Two days ago she purchased a ticket for the hovercraft. The driver said that a tonberry was attacking people on the other side of the calm lands and she jumped off to fight it. Nobody has seen her since." A man explained to the red haired man who was asking about the Lady Rikku.

"Thank you for your help. Was there anything else that happened?"

"Well the only other thing was the pyerflies that flew around. They seemed as if they were heading to the farplane."

"Thanks again." Luzzu said as he walked away. If the pyerflies looked like they were heading to the farplane then she must have been there. Lulu had explained to him about her being a summoner. She must have won against the fiend and sent those who had died.

He rented himself a hover and crossed to where Clasko had his chocobo stables. If he was lucky, maybe he could rent one and cross the Gagazet Mountain to catch up with Rikku.

--

Kimahri did not move from Rikku's side for two days. A Ronso woman would come in twice a day to change her bandages, but she said that Rikku would have to wake on her own. She had lost a lot of blood from the stab wound on her side.

He waited eagerly for her to recover. He had questions that only she could answer. He thought about the firebird he had seen bring her to him. He had never seen anything like it before. The way it had disappeared made him think it was an aeon, but they were not known to act on their own. They aeons of the past only followed what commands they were given. When Rikku was found, she was in no shape to give any commands.

A stirring from his left brought him out of his thoughts. Rikku was starting to wake up. "Auron?" She whispered through parched lips.

"Auron is in farplane. You in home of Ronso." Kimahri informed her.

Rikku slammed open her eyes and stared at her blue friend. The last thing she remembered was climbing onto Auron's back. Just how did she get here?

"Rikku is friend. Kimahri take care of friend. Fire bird brought Rikku to Ronso." He explained as he saw her panicked face.

Rikku relaxed and pulled herself into a comfortable sitting position. "Oh okay, I guess." She rasped. Not having anything to eat or drink for few days took its toll on her. "I'm kinda thirsty. Do you have anything to drink?"

The blue beast nodded and stood to leave. Rikku took the chance to ask Auron about what had happened.

"How did I get here? What happened?"

"**You passed out shortly after summoning me. I brought you to Gagazet as you have requested."**

"Again, I needed someone to take care of me. This makes the third time since I have began this dumb trip! I feel so weak and helpless." Tears stung her eyes, but she did nothing to stop them. "If I can't even stand up to a few random fiends, how can I even think of being able to defeat Yu Yevon by myself?" She held her face in her hands and cried. Even when Kimahri came back with the glass of water she could not stop.

He set it down on the stand next to her bed and took his seat once again. Waiting until she was calm again he spoke. "Rikku hurt. Firebird bring Rikku to Kimahri for help. Where Rikku go by yourself?" He handed her the glass and waited until she finished it before hearing her answer.

"I have to go to Zanarkand. It least that's what I was told. I don't know what I will find there, but I'll know it when I get there.I have become a summoner, and the fayth have asked me to help them." She set the empty glass down in her lap. Unconsciencly she played with it in her nervousness.

"Rikku get hurt by yourself. Rikku needs company."

Thinking he was offering himself to go along she quickly protested. "You can't! You have things here that must be taken care of."

"Rikku right. Kimahri know of someone who can go with young Al Bhed. He came yesterday looking for you." He told her.

"Looking… for me?" She squeaked. "Who is it?"

Instead of answering he stood and opened the door. Nodding to whoever was there, he stood back to allow them entrance.

Needless to say, Rikku was quite shocked to see him. "Luzzu, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Lulu sent me. She thought you might need my help. You are quite famous so it was not hard to find where you had gone. When Kimahri contacted me about you, I hurried here as fast as I could."

"Kimahri goes now. Have other things to take care of." With that being said, the Ronso left the room. He shut the door behind him to give them some privacy.

"So, um, Luzzu? What else did Lulu tell you?" Rikku asked uncomfortable in this new situation.

"Just that she was worried and to keep an eye on you for trouble. She sends her regards though."

"How are Tidus and Yunie? They weren't too upset at me, were they?" She set the glass back on the table next to her. "You know what, never mind. I'm rather tired. We'll talk later, okay?"

Seeing that he would not get anymore out of her now, he nodded and left the room. Once he was in his own room he pulled out the com-sphere to contact the black mage in Besaid.

Once she was sure she was alone and would not be bothered, Rikku started a conversation with Auron.

"I'm sorry I cried, Auron. You probably think I am such a child now, don't you?"

"**On the contrary. You have come this far. It is only natural for you to break at some point. Better now then when you need to be focused. Tidus was much the same way."** He reassured her.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. I'm trying, you know. I don't want anyone to think of me as just a kid. I'm nineteen now." There was a false cheeriness that Auron could sense in her voice, but chose not to say anything about it. "I just want others to see that too."

"**Give them time. They will see it soon enough."** "As I am starting to see for myself." He added to himself.

"Well I think I'm really getting tired now. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Kimahri and see when the best time to cross Gagazet would be. I don't want to come this far only to be caught in some freak blizzard."

"**Wise decision. Now, you need your rest."**

Rikku closed her eyes and let the dream world take her away.

--

The next morning Kimahri treated Rikku and Luzzu to a wonderful Ronso breakfast. Once finished Rikku asked if she could talk to him about the weather. (as weird as it may sound.) He agreed and led her to a private study of his. Rikku marveled at the size of his house? Hut? Cave? She wasn't sure what it was, but it was nice and that's all that mattered.

They had planned that if she was ready, she would be able to leave within the next two hours. It was the mild season, so she would not have to worry about sudden storms. She was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Kimahri need to talk to Rikku about aeon."

She bit her lip in worry, but sat back in her seat waiting for him to continue.

"Kimahri never seen fire bird before, but happy Rikku has found friend."

Now she was confused. What was he talking about? "What do you mean? Luzzu found me, not the other way." She bluffed.

"Not Luzzu. Rikku has Auron as friend." Her breath caught. No one was supposed to know about him. "Kimahri recognize beads on bird's neck. Remember young Al Bhed who gave them to guardian. But Kimahri wonder how he is back. Thought Yuna send him after fighting Sin."

So that was it. All because of some jewelry she had made back when she was younger. She let out a small chuckle. The Ronso were more perceptive then anyone gave them credit for. "Yeah, it's him. The fayth changed him so he could travel with me." She confessed. "So far though, you are the only one who has noticed that small detail. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Not if Rikku does not want me to." He shook his head to confirm what he said.

"Thanks Kimahri. You're the best!" She stood and gave him a quick hug before leaving to gather her things together.

Not too much longer after Kimahri and Rikku's conversation was done, she and Luzzu were ready to go. She had bought herself a coat to wear on the mountain. It would be cold at night, and they would be there for at least three or four days.

Luzzu, himself never having climbed the heights, would have to follow her lead and hope she knew what she was doing. They waved good-bye, and took the first few steps that would bring them closer to her goal.

--

Whew, done! It's now 1:30. I think I'm gonna post this and go to bed. I have a twelve hour work shift tomorrow (today?) And I want to be well rested for it. Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to review for me!


	12. Silence on the mountain

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Just making things up as I go.

mysterious digidreamer: I plan on it, and thanks for the compliment.

RPG Chick101: Oreos and milk, too good! But yeah, I thought so too. He was just quiet in the game.

Chibi-sorrow: Don't you worry. I am a true aurikku shipper all the way. I just needed something to keep in touch with Besaid, he happened to be what I thought of.

A/n: Okay real quick. In my last chapter I used an idea from one of Chibi-sorrows stories. (It helped to make Kimahri seem more observant) I suggest that you go read her story Origins of the Bracelet. Yes this is a shameless plug, but you know what? This is my story and if I want to plug her stuff then so be it! Believe me though, you won't regret it.

A/n 2:The words in italics are flashbacks, just so you don't get confused.

--

The first day on Gagazet was just as Kimahri has said it would be. It this would continue, they would be able to reach Zanarkand in the expected time. Rikku and Luzzu walked along in silence. The only sound breaking it was the occasional battle.

That night they set up camp in a well hidden cave. It was big enough for the two of them, yet small enough that fiends would not bother them much. They set up sleeping bags, and Rikku started a fire. Once she was sure it would not go out she went to sit at the entrance of the cave. She stared out at the snow covered landscape in thought.

"You have been silent since I have joined you. Something on your mind?" Luzzu asked breaking her from her thought for the moment.

"Just thinking is all. Two or three days and we will be there, you know. Then I might be able to find out why I am here." She thought of the conversation she had back in Macalania.

_"Once you have reached the forgotten city of Zanarkand you will learn more about your mission. Yes, you have been the two we have chosen to defeat Yu Yevon, but there is more to it then just that." Shiva spoke coolly informing the two would be (once again) heroes. She gave a small inward smile as they glanced to one another in question._

_"What is in Zanarkand? Can't I just find Yevon now and send him?" Rikku asked confused._

_"Sorry little one. But you are not ready just yet. There are things you must know that can only be found in the forgotten city."_

_"We will keep that in mind. We go now." Auron said roughly._

_"Wait! You too have things there you must learn. You are now a fayth. As such, there are things you must be aware of."_

_He turned away from her, but spoke indicating he was going to listen. "Such as?"_

_"You cannot do anything on your own. The more powerful your summoner is, the more you are as well. Your strength comes directly from her."_

_"You speak as if I did not already know that." He snapped._

_"Auron please." Rikku jumped in. "Listen to what she has to say. I know you have been a guardian twice as does she, but she would not tell you this if there was not more to it."_

_He sighed but turned his one good eye to stare at his summoner. "Very well."_

_Shiva gave an outward smile this time. Bahamut's plans were going as they should. Had it been anyone else she would have doubted it would work. No, he had chosen well. She secretly cast a sleep spell on Rikku. What she had to say to the newest fayth was not for her to be heard. Rikku yawed and lay on the stone floor. Within moments she was asleep._

"You scared?" Luzzu asked her. He came up and sat down next to her.

"Maybe, just a little." She said softly. "I mean I have been here before, but it was for Yunie, you know. This time I have to find the answers for myself. And who knows what will happen when it is all over?" She let out a gentle breath of air.

"Let's just go to sleep. You're getting too worked up. Relax and worry about it in the morning."

"You go ahead. I'll be in a little while." She urged him.

"Very well then." He said as he stood. "Don't stay up too late. We have a long way ahead of us in the morning." He moved to the back of the cave next to the fire.

"Hmm." She nodded, but wasn't paying much attention to him. "Auron?" She whispered.

**"I'm here. What do you need?"** He answered gently as if he knew she was going to speak to him.

"I just um. I wanted to talk. Not about this thing we have to do or anything. You know, as friends? Is that okay?"

**"Talk? I'm not one for it."** He was silent for a moment and Rikku thought he was done. She was surprised when he spoke again. **"But, if that is what you want, I suppose I will try."**

A grin spread over her face. "Thank you so much. If I could, I would hug you!"

**"Thank Yevon you can't."**

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

**"My apologies."**

"That's okay. I forgive you. You have changed though, you know. I'm glad."

--

"I'm not sure, Lulu. She has been acting weird since I met up with her. She doesn't speak much. The oddest thing is what you told me about someone being with her. So far it has been just the two of us." Luzzu sat in the back of the cave talking to Lulu through the com-sphere she had given him. He was doing his best to fill her in on what was going on.

"I see. I thought something was strange when I read her note. Something has happened to her and she is not the same Al Bhed we know. I told you about her ability to summon. Maybe she was not ready. Yuna had to train for years before she became one."

"Maybe. But that does not seem to be the problem. There are times when she seems as if she zones out. She still fights and walks, but she has a blank look on her face."

"How is she physically? Wakka would like to know."

"Strong as ever. Her magic is above anything I have ever seen. A simple fire spell overkills just about any fiend we come across. However, it takes so much out of her after a while. It's like it takes triple the amount of magic it would normally take."

"That would explain why she passed out here in Besaid." Lulu noted.

"Yes, but get this. She does not need the help of any sort of weapon or those sphere things the girls used to use. It's like an inborn trait." Luzzu lifted his head to see Rikku walk back in. She gave him a small wave and lay down. "I better go. Looks like it's time for bed." He turned off the com-sphere and made sure that it was in his bag. Once confident it was safe, he laid down and fell asleep himself.

--

Dreams, they haunted her sleep. She could not get away from them. She tried to run only to find her feet stuck to the ground. All light faded and she screamed, but nothing would come out. No light and no sound. Was she going to die here? And exactly where was 'here'? She shouted again. Nothing but the blackness around her.

Then a small light floated close by. She reached a hand out to catch it, but it was too quick. It slipped through her fingers. She forced her body to do as she wanted and slowly found her feet taking small steps. Little at first, then her stride became longer. Soon she was running. That light, what was it? She had to find out.

She could see it just ahead of her. It was as if it was leading her somewhere, but where? The light faded and she found herself on the outskirts of Zanarkand.

"Zanarkand? Why am I here?" She asked out loud not even thinking her voice did not work. To her surprise someone answered her.

"You must help them." It came from behind her.

She turned quickly and faced a familiar figure. It was the fayth of Valefor. (Quick A/n, In the game I am aware Valefor was a girl. But I changed it because I didn't want Auron to be trapped with a bunch of females. And I couldn't change Shiva. It wouldn't work. Just wanted to point that out.)

"You, what am I doing here?" She asked him.

"Don't let them give up. She is scared, and needs you to encourage her. He hurts as well and needs to learn to accept help. You can be the one to do that for them. They are almost here. Talk to them." The fayth disappeared and a blond came around the bend. Behind her stood a dark haired man.

"Rikku?" She whispered. Her cousin turned and stared strait at her. Yuna sat up in bed. She woke up before getting a look at who else stood on the hill. What was that all about? Tidus lay next to her. He groggily opened an eye to see why she had moved so suddenly. It was unlike her to be so restless.

"Yuna what is it?" He sat up and yawned before rubbing her back.

"I had a dream. It was about Rikku. I'm worried about her. What if something were to happen? I would never forgive myself for letting her go."

"Don't worry about it. Luzzu is with her. I'm sure that if something were to happen, he would be right there to help." He kissed her cheek and lay back down. The light sound of snoring told her he had fallen asleep.

"I don't know. I just don't know. The fayth, what did he mean?" She wondered before laying down herself.


	13. Revealed truth

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Went over to my mom's today, but she doesn't have the internet, so I managed to get two chapters out for ya all. I guess you could say I was inspired since I don't really like to watch TV and all. All I did was save them to disk and bring them home. Great huh?

Again if it is in italics, flashbacks.

mysterious digidreamer: thanks a lot. hope you like this as well.

RPGchick101: Well it did solve the last problem. I kinda planned it that way since the talk, but not really. Hehe, I'll shut up now.

--

Rikku awoke early the next morning. So much was on her mind she wasn't able to sleep anyway. She packed all her things up and slid into her coat. Turning her head, she saw Luzzu still sleeping. She let out an inaudible sigh. Figures she would be stuck with someone that slept in.

She made her way to the mouth of the cave. A light dusting of snow covered the trails. Good thing she knew her way around. Otherwise they would be lost here. She took one last glance at her sleeping friend before heading out. She wanted some early morning exercise and what better way then to go find some fiends? With her claw and daggers equipped, she headed out.

--

He searched the mountains knowing she was coming this way. It was only a matter of time before she would become too strong for him. She was already getting closer to her full potential, he could feel it. He could not allow that to happen. If he had to, he would posses two fiends if it came down to it. But first things first. He had to find a fiend before he could do anything, then he would find the girl.

--

Luzzu woke up two hours after Rikku had left. He glanced around thinking she may have left without him, that is, until he saw her bag lying by the entrance.

The fire she had made the night before was only burning embers now. He quickly stood and changed clothes in the dying heat. Just as he had finished, Rikku returned.

"Whew, now that was fun!" She exclaimed when she saw he was up.

"Where did you go?" He asked. He barely managed to hide the worry in his voice.

"Just out for a little exercise. At least the fiends here poise some challenge. The ones in Besaid were pushovers." She giggled lightly proving just how young she really was.

**"He was worried about you. Do not take it so lightly."** Auron warned her.

She sighed and stared at the crusader for a moment. "Alright, I'm sorry. Next time I'll make sure to wake you up so you can come with me." She was quiet before changing what she said. "Next time I'll wait for you to wake up."

"Fair enough." He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Are we ready to go?"

She picked her own up and did the same. "Yup! But be prepared, the fiends here are rather mean. Watch your back." She warned as she left the cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Luzzu walked next to Rikku deep in thought. There was something off about her, but he could not place his finger on it. She was still that happy and chipper person she always was, but there were times like now. He glanced over to see her face. Where Rikku would appear as if she was staring at nothing. It was rather disturbing.

But if he were to bring it up, what would he say? 'Oh Rikku, I noticed you seemed to be spacing out there a lot. Did you want to talk about it?' Yeah, that would go over well. He was getting tired of the silence and was about to open his mouth to say something when she beat him to it.

"Whatever then. Don't talk to me, see if I care." She said before storming ahead angrily.

Luzzu was at a loss. If he would have known she would have acted like that because he didn't talk, he would have said something long before. All he could do now was follow behind and hope he didn't make the same mistake again. Just as suddenly Rikku turned around and looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh no." She covered her mouth with her hands eyes open wide. "Did I just do what I think I did?" She asked him though it was somewhat muffled.

"Yell at me then walk off? Yes, yes you did." He answered her. He hadn't meant to be smart about it, but the way her hands dropped to her sides and the way her eyes looked anywhere but to him, he knew he said it wrong.

"Luzzu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you." She moved closer and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I um, I..." She trailed off at a loss for words.

Now was a good time to say his thoughts. She was already out of it again. And she was looking right at him! "Rikku, I'm not sure how I should say this." Her eyes focused back to his face. "Maybe we should talk. You zone out a lot. Ever since your brother brought you to Besaid Lulu said you have been different."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times looking for words that would not come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron had not meant to make her angry, but such is the case when one is deep in thought and not paying attention to what is going on around you. He could have smacked himself when she yelled and walked away from Luzzu. The poor guy thought she was mad at him.

Granted it was out of character for him to lose focus like that, but with his thoughts it was hard not to.

_Rikku had fallen asleep thanks to Shiva. She turned to the red-coated guardian and spoke. "You understand how important this is. I will not pretend that it is less then it is. After you had defeated Yu Yevon, he awoke. Bahamut had explained to you how his dream summoned Sin. Now that he is awake, his anger is now worse. He will stop at nothing to achieve his dream once again._

_"The bond that you create with your summoner will determine how strong you both are. Hence, the stronger she is, you are." She leaned down and brushed a stray hair out of Rikku's face. "Bahamut has chosen well when he picked you two. Yes, I believe you will be the one to give us peace." She stood back up and faced Auron. "Do you know why we gave you the powers of Phoenix?"_

_He could only shake his head at the question. Truth was he was rather in the dark about it, and that unnerved him._

_"Phoenix is only found in Al Bhed legends. It is the bird of life, healing, and rebirth. After Yu Yevon is in the farplane, you have a chance.." She stopped in the middle of her explanation. "I have said too much."_

_Auron raised his eyebrow. There was more to be done after he was sent? His luck just got better and better. Would he have to wander the farplane with Yevon? But then the way she phrased it made him think. "I will not be wandering in my afterlife with him in my body." It was time to make that clear._

_Shiva laughed at his nieveness. "No of coarse not. We would never ask you to do such a thing. That is no kind of reward for defeating the man twice. No, we have something much better for you."_

_"And you are not willing to share that with me." It may have been a question, but he stated it rather then asked._

_"You have a large responsibility. You have been charged with keeping her safe. To guide her and make sure she does not fail."_

_"I am aware of that."_

_"But you cannot do that unless you let her in. Just as you will be keeping her alive, she will be doing the same for you."_

_Auron grunted in response. He was already dead. Shiva laughed at him lightly. "Bahamut said you were a tough one. But that is not for me to ponder. It is time to go. Just remember what I have told you, Phoenix." She warned before disappearing._

--

They rested that night in another cave. It was even smaller then the first. It was still early, but Rikku had much to say to her new traveling companion that she did not want to waste time searching for something bigger. She got a fire started and hung her coat near by to dry the melted snow that was on it.

"Luzzu?" She began. He noted that she sounded unsure of herself, but did not interrupt. "When I yelled today, it was not because of you. I was having a conversation, but not with anyone you would have been able to see."

He scratched his chin in thought. It was just the two of them, who else could she be talking to? "Rikku, I don't understand. Do you have a com-sphere with you? I was unaware you brought one."

"Good guess, but wrong. I have a guardian. An aeon if you will. He talks to me to guide me. He makes sure I know what to do next. It is him that I am talking to when you think I am not paying attention. I can see everything that is happening, but I guess I cannot stop my eyes from glazing over."

"I...see. And what is he saying right now?"

"Not much. He is angry with me. You are the first person I have told about this." She huffed before saying more. "Never mind. He's not angry, just thinking. Whatever he is, I haven't been able to talk to him much today."

"I guess he just told you that?" Luzzu asked. "So I am the only one who knows?"

"No, Kimahri knows. He figured it out when he saw him at the village. I'm sure you heard the rumors about how I came to Gagazet."

"A few, but I didn't pay them much mind. My only concern was finding you. How you got there was another story." It was quiet as they both thought about the conversation. Luzzu was the first to break it. "What is the name of this aeon? If you don't mind me asking."

She answered quickly as if she was ready for him to ask. "Phoenix. I have Valefor, Shiva, and Phoenix." There was a twinkle in her eye as she said his name.

"Phoenix, can't say I have ever heard of it. Is there a temple around for it? Somewhere hidden?"

"I don't think so. See he's not like normal aeons. And I did not become a summoner like Yunie or anyone else did. I went to the temples after I gained the aeons." She laughed at how silly it sounded. "But he was different. Is different."

"Then how come you never use him? I have seen the other two and thought that was all you have. I would like to see this mystery aeon sometime."

"Well I would, but I feel weird telling him what to do." He gave a quizzical look. "It's hard to explain. Why don't we just go to sleep? We can get up early in the morning and be in Zanarkand by evening." She suggested.

He nodded in agreement and lay down in his sleeping bag. Tomorrow he would find out more. At least he hoped he would.

"**Why did you not tell him who I was?"** Auron questioned after he was sure the red head was asleep. **"For once I was prepared for it."**

"He does not need to know. The only reason I did not say anything to Kimahri was because he had already figured it out. Besides, you two were closer then the rest of us, weren't you? He knew you were unsent the whole time, didn't he?"

"**I like to believe he did."**

"I thought so. He was always so quiet, kinda like you."

"**When there is nothing to say, what is the point of speaking?"**

"Are you trying to tell me something? I happen to like to talk, thank you very much."

He could tell that he had upset her. That was not part of what he hoped to accomplish. **"My apologies. I did not mean to offend you."**

"Auron, you apologize way to much. You are such a gentleman. But I guess that was how they trained you in the warrior monks."

"**Yes, I suppose."**

Rikku sighed. She knew she should be getting to sleep but a chance to talk like this to her guardian did not come often. "Hey now that I think about it, can you tell me the real reason you did not marry that woman? It's been bugging me for the past four years."

"I could not."

"Was she mean, ugly?" Rikku interrupted.

"No, she was very beautiful. I had never seen one such as her. But I did not love her. Her father came to me wanting to marry his daughter off, but I knew it would never work between us."

"Why? What was wrong?"

"**I did not love her. When I tried to explain why I declined her hand, he would not listen. He had me exiled from the monks for that reason. I learned later she had found a husband, and he became a great leader for his people."**

"What was her name, if you don't mind me asking?" He had her curiosity peaked now. Auron was being so open with his past that she didn't want to ever fall asleep.

"**Ami"** He answered softly.

"Wait, isn't that the name of…?"

"**Yes. Ami was Seymour's mother. Jyscal married her when I had refused. He was much older then her, but at least he loved her. Seeing what had happened to her, I have had to live with that shame for the rest of my life."** His voice dropped and suddenly Rikku did not want to know any more. She had learned enough.

A yawn escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. "Good night, Auron." She whispered before falling to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yes, yes. I know that is not the truth behind Seymour's mother, but I thought it would be fun to do. Besides, it gives a great reason how he would have met the woman, right?


	14. The summit

Disclaimer: I own no rights to this or any other game out there. I merely own a copy of the game.

--

"**Rikku, wake up!"** Auron shouted the next morning. Fiends had come into the cave looking for shelter. Unfortunately Luzzu was still unaware that they were there.

Within moments she was standing up and casting fires at them. She stopped when one of the fiends dodged and she almost hit her friend. "I have to lure them out somehow." She thought.

The flame woke up the crusader and he jumped up in place as well. Problem was his sudden movement caught the attention of the fiends as well. "Bashuras, great." He muttered as they came at him.

"Protect!" Rikku shouted seeing he was in trouble. In her hand she held her daggers, one out stretched as she cast the defensive spell.

The bashura hit the barrier, but Luzzu barely noticed it. He moved so he could grab his weapon.

"Hey you! Come and get me!" Rikku had to lure them out fast. They were getting closer to trapping Luzzu in the back of the cave. They turned hearing her taunts and chased after her as she ran out.

Luzzu was right behind her but stopped at what greeted his eyes. A behemoth stood waiting for them. That was odd. They never came this far away from the mountain caverns. Rikku saw it as well and attempted to summon.

Light surrounded her as she stood waiting for the aeon to respond. Valefor came rushing down to help in the fight. Within minutes the bashuras were gone. All that was left was the behemoth. Valefor flew in close to attack, only to be caught in mid-flight. The purple fiend crushed him in his clawed paws until all that was left were floating pyerflies.

"Luzzu, I think it may be time for a swift retreat." Rikku suggested when she saw what happened to her aeon.

Already thinking the same thing, he had gone back into the cave and retrieved their bags. They now hung over his shoulder. The behemoth was coming closer to them. Rikku saw him running and began another spell.

She concentrated all she had and put it into the spell. Bringing both hands over her head she waited until Luzzu was close enough and the fiend still far enough where they would not catch the edge of the spell. "Ultima!"

Green and purple light form around the fiend and attacked it from all angles. The behemoth roared in anger and pain. But he was not quite finished yet. He had to get the summoner. One last roar and Rikku found herself standing in the middle of a swirling flame. She knew what this was, flare.

She screamed as the flames licked at her skin threating to burn every part of her. After they were gone she fell to the snow in pain. She managed to see Luzzu running for her, and behind him, pyerflies flew lazily in the sky. At least she had managed to defeat the fiend.

"Rikku? Rikku? Are you okay?" He shouted hoping to hear something, anything from her.

"Luzzu." She breathed deeply trying to pull much needed air in her lungs. "Stand back." She wheezed. "I'm going to summon."

"No, Rikku! It's gone. You don't need to do this anymore." He dropped to the snow next to her and grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly.

"My magic is gone. I can't even heal myself." It came out raspy and rough.

"Here, I have a potion. It's not much, but it will help." He reached behind him and pulled it out of his sack.

She took the blue-green liquid and dumped it down her throat. "You're right. It wasn't much. But I can at least stand enough for a summon."

"Why? You need to rest. If you summon now, it could kill you."

"Trust me." She gave a weak smile and winked. After some fancy motions Phoenix landed beside her. A wing tipped her cheek as he saw her condition. She still did not have the energy to stay on her feet and had fallen as soon as he had appeared.

"I don't believe it. That aeon. It's a firebird." He said not believing his eyes.

"It sure is." Rikku was proud of her friend. "Go ahead, touch it. He won't hurt you."

Slowly he stepped out with one arm outstretched. The bird looked at him, but allowed him to come close. Luzzu's hand patted the spot behind his head. He noticed that his fatigue was slowly going away. "What is this? I don't feel as tired as I was after that fight."

"Phoenix has the ability to refresh when touched. But only when I allow it. Otherwise I would be healing my enemies instead of hurting them." Another laugh escaped. "Now help me up. We still have a ways to go. I don't want to be on this mountain any longer then I have to."

The trio (now that Auron, in aeon form, was walking with them) made their way through the Gagazet caverns. Luzzu on guard for any attacks took care of fiends that chose to take advantage of their weakened state. Rikku had customized his weapon with a death strike and counter attack abilities. It made the battles that much simpler.

They arrived at the summit before evening. Luzzu listened silently as Rikku explained about the wall of the fayth. He was quite stunned to hear about it being there to begin with. But now they stood overlooking the lost city of Zanarkand. It looked just as depressing as it did the last time she was there.

From on top of Auron, Rikku felt a lone tear falling down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away with the back of her hand. "Let's just go down there and get this over with." She declared.

Auron let out a screech from below her in agreement. He knew that whatever it was they needed to do, it was down there. It would be best to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Rikku, are you sure you want to do this?" Luzzu asked from slightly below her. (Being on an aeon made her sit a little higher then he was tall). "We can always go back if you want."

"Now you're beginning to sound like me when I journeyed with Yunie." She lay her head down on the bird in front of her. "I may be weakened from those spells, but I will do this. I do know of a place to rest for an hour where the fiends won't bother us."

Auron turned his head to look back at her. Was she hinting what he thought she was? Rikku saw the gaze and knew what he was thinking. "Yes, I mean there. It may be the last chance we have to rest before moving on. I think we should take it while we can." She explained.

He nodded once and continued on. Luzzu took the lead after a moment though. Someone had to keep watch.

--

The Ochu didn't work. The Giants didn't, the tonberry didn't. And now even the Behemoth. What would it take to bring her down? Yu Yevon search Spira for something that would give him the answers he needed. He soon found himself on the shores of Besaid. He drifted by the people who played in the sand of the beach, searching.

A woman with long black hair and a man with red hair came down. In the woman's arms was a small bundle, a child. Another woman, a brunette, ran up to her. Yevon recognized her. This was the woman who had thwarted his plans after a thousand years of a dreamful wake. If he could just get close enough to her, he may be able to succeed.

--

Rikku dismissed Phoenix and lay down to rest. She would need to conserve energy for the battles ahead. Luzzu lay next to her. She closed her eyes and thought about her journey so far. For some reason just being here brought those thoughts to mind. Luzzu glanced over and knew she wasn't asleep, her body language alone told him that. She was talking to that aeon friend of hers. He could only sit and wonder just what they were talking about. A smile spread across her face and a small giggle escaped. Whatever it was, he wasn't sure if he wanted in or not.

"You should rest too, Luzzu." She spoke up addressing him. "If you are not rested, you won't be able to fight." Her eyes never opened yet she still seemed to know.

What was she, his mother? But she was right. Staring at her was not going to help him in the long run. He would take a small nap. Enough to charge himself he told himself.

--

Arrgg! Way too short, but I had no other choice but to stop it here. Oh well. I just hope the double chapter updates will make up for that. Up next: Zanarkand.

Man I began this story thinking it would only have five or six chapters; boy was I wrong. Here I am going on fifteen, and I still don't see an ending in sight. Aiya!


	15. Short Interlude

Interlude

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will.

A/n: I know I said that Zanarkand would be next, but this idea popped in my head. I just had to use it, because it says so much. Sorry. Don't worry; we will go back soon enough.

FrequencyQueen: Thanks a lot. I guess after playing the game a million times, I better have it right.

MakoAnima: Yeah I know it could never happen, but I thought it would make a nice twist. I don't know though, maybe I ought to take it out and put something else there. What do you think?

mysterious digidreamer: Guess you'll just have to wait and find out, hehe.

Chibi-Sorrow: Don't worry this is far from over. At least I think it is. I don't know. Oh, now I'm rambling. I know how I'm gonna end it, it's just getting there.

--

He stood next to a small pool waiting. Rising from above the water about two feet, was a holographic image. He watched as the blond sat and conversed with the fayth who resided with her. She seemed at ease enough with him. That was a good sign.

Suddenly several more people showed up with him, but he was not startled. He was expecting them.

"You have arrived. Thank you for coming on such short notice." The hooded figure said still not turning from the pool's image.

"Bahamut, what have you called us for? I was quite happy where I was." The fayth of Ifrit snapped. His heated attitude showing why he was the aeon of fire.

"Chill, Ifrit." Shiva placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Let us hear what he has to say."

"Very well," He grumbled.

"Thank you. Are we all here?" Bahamut turned to look around. Here was where they lived when they were not being summoned. It was like an extension of the farplane, but not quite. One could not go and call an image of them, they were not fully dead, hence the extension. "Valefor is missing." He noted. A side glance to the pool showed him where he was.

Rikku had summoned him and was now fighting fiends. The smile on her face told him she was only training. Luzzu stood to the side watching.

"Very well. Let's begin." Bahamut said.

"What is it you needed to see us about? I thought you said we were not needed." Ixion asked.

"The threat of Yu Yevon has become worse. He knows of our summoner." A few gasps came from the group. Those who didn't gasp scoffed.

Yojimbo was the first to speak. "So what does this mean for us?"

A new voice joined the conversation. "It means he has found a way to get his revenge on summoners and fayth. Now that he is awake, he will stop at nothing to recreate sin. And if he does, nothing is safe. Not Spira, not the farplane."

"Valefor, I am glad to see you have made it." Bahamut said.

"Sorry I could not be here sooner, but I could not refuse my summoner." He looked around the group. "Is Phoenix Auron not here as well?"

"No, he will not be joining us. His place is not here." Bahamut informed him. "So tell us what you and Shiva have found out so far."

"Only that Yevon is getting stronger and stronger. We have both suffered defeat at his hand. That and what I have told you when I arrived." Valefor answered.

"If the two of them do not create a bond strong enough, then our hope for defeating Yevon is gone." Shiva spoke, her cool voice filling the room.

"Bahamut, your plan was a waste from the beginning." Ifrit cut in. "They will never get along!"

Others cut in as well trying to reason with each other when a woman in a blue dress made her way to the front. She looked to the purple hooded fayth and nodded before facing the crowd.

"Enough." That one word was all it took to silence them all. "We must trust Bahamut on this. I know Auron. He may not let the young one in easily, but once he does they will be a force not to be reckoned with. I will take the path that leads to Zanarkand myself. Once there I will talk to them personally." When she finished speaking, Anima disappeared. She would wait for them there.

Mindy Magus hesitantly stepped up next. "Bahamut, what will happen if they don't, you know?"

Bahamut stepped next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then all Spira will be in trouble. You remember the holes Vegnagun made?" She nodded. "It will be worse. There will be no difference between living and dead. But do not worry young one. I would not have chosen them if I did not think it would not work."

"Does Phoenix Auron know of any of this?" Ixion asked.

Shiva was the one to answer. "No, It would interfere in the plans. He only needs to worry about protecting the summoner. And through doing that, he will learn what it means to open up. The bond they create will determine whether or not Yevon will be defeated."

"Thank you, Shiva. That ends the meeting." Bahamut spoke up.

The fayth talked together as they disappeared in twos. When the place was empty, he turned to see the image above the pool. Rikku was talking to Auron again. Soon he would see the full plan for him. For now it would soon be time for Rikku to have another dream. She has almost found her light. Bahamut smiled from under his hood.

--

That was soooo short, but I think it got the point across. That's all I care about. Don't worry; I'll make up for the shortness with my next chap.


	16. Bird's eye view

LilCheekyAngel: So very sorry about that, but if I went any longer it would have ruined it. But I hope this is better. I made sure to make it extra long.

Thunder Demon: Thank you so much. Don't worry. I plan on seeing this out to the end.

MakoAnima: Just for you. The title is a hint to this whole chap. Yeah, I think I destroyed the whole Anima thing, but I was eager to post before Monday. So it may seem a little rushed. (but I hope not)

Disclaimer: I guess I ought to do this huh? Ok, Gining does not own Auron, Rikku, Luzzu, Anima, Zanarkand... You get the idea.

--

Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. I had hoped never to see this place again. After the defeat of Yunalesca there was no need for anyone to come here. And now we were willingly walking through it. Rikku hid her fear from Luzzu with a smile and some well placed jokes. But I could see the truth. She was terrified. She tried so hard to hide it, so I pretended like I couldn't tell.

Luzzu didn't question where she was going, only followed making sure to keep her safe. After resting they moved on. It was getting dark out and we needed to set up a more suitable camp. Besides, Rikku would have to customize another weapon for him soon. His sword wasn't doing much damage to the fiends anymore. Most were immune the death strike she added.

The dome was now in sight. It was decided that they would camp outside there for the night and enter in the morning. Luzzu took first watch to allow Rikku to fully rest. She had tried to protest, but he had insisted she needed it more then him. He moved off and stood about ten feet away from camp.

Rikku closed her eyes and drifted off. I listened to the sounds of the night, of fiends prowling and stalking. Over where Luzzu stood I could sense he was becoming bored. And a bored guard meant a sleeping guard. That was why we always watched in twos during Yuna's pilgrimage. A moment later I heard a soft thump as his body hit the ground. His exhaustion was too much for him to handle.

It was time for me to take over. Rikku was asleep unable to summon, however, the fact that she needed protected brought about my ability to come when uncalled. The light circled her as I rose and hovered three feet above her. Luzzu stirred and jumped when he opened his eyes and saw me. I stayed where I was a moment more before he understood what it was I wanted.

He moved past and lied down on his bedroll. I glanced down at my sleeping charge before silently flying to the edge of camp. I did not need sleep, they did. I watched throughout the night attacking any fiends that dared come close enough. I would not let anything happen to Rikku. Could not, she was important in the defeat of Yevon.

The next morning Rikku woke first. She was quite surprised to see me standing while she slept. I turned my head at the first sign she was awake. I nodded my head as she came close.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I didn't summon you. Besides, Luzzu was supposed to wake me up before he lay down." She reached a hand out and rubbed a spot on the side of my neck.

She pulled her hand back and I flew up and disappeared. When I was safely back in the recesses of her mind I spoke. **"Luzzu was tired. A sleeping guard is no good to anyone."** I explained.

"Oh, and here I thought it was because you cared about me."

I stuttered a moment before I was able to get the words out, but she interrupted me.

"Silly Auron. I was just teasing." She laughed softly and I found myself lost in it for just a moment.

Concentrate, Auron! You have a job to do! I scolded myself. **"It's still early. You should get some more sleep before the sun rises."** I advised her.

She sighed and did as I suggested. "Very well, but only 'cause you said so." Was she teasing again?

--

Rikku stood in the center of the Zanarkand dome. Her footsteps echoed as she walked, except she wasn't walking. She turned to see a familiar red-coated guardian coming up behind her.

"Auron?" She called out. "What is going on? Why are we here?"

"You don't know?" For the first time she could remember he looked surprised. Without his cowl and sunglasses she was able to see his whole face.

"Wait, what happened to your, uh...?" Unable to complete the sentence, she pointed at his face.

An eyebrow raised in contemplation. "You prefer I hide myself?"

"No no." She waved her hands in front of her wildly. "Just not used to it, that's all." She looked around once again. "This is where we had defeated Yunalesca." He nodded. "Is this where I am to find out some great secret or something?"

"Or something." Auron repeated quickly.

Suddenly Lady Yunalesca appeared from the space around them. "You have traveled well summoner. I will now bestow unto you with that which you seek."

"What? No! This isn't right. This can't be real! We defeated you! You should be in the farplane by now!" Rikku shouted. Her breath came in rapid gulps.

Auron placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Then we shall defeat her again if we must."

She agreed and pulled out her twin daggers.

"Are you going to fight me?" Yunalesca taunted. "I don't think you should. You might end up losing love forever."

Rikku paused. Losing love? What was that supposed to mean/What do you know about love/ She shouted in Al Bhed. /You killed love with the final summoning/ Her hands gripped tighter on her daggers as she rushed in for the attack. Though in Yunalesca's place now stood Auron. She tried to stop, but the momentum she built up wouldn't let her. Her blade slashed across his chest from right shoulder to hip.

He held a hand over his bleeding chest and fell to the ground. The clattering of blades filled the air as Rikku rushed to catch him before he hit the ground.

She sat with her legs folded under her and his head on her lap. No, no, no. This can't be happening. "Cura!" She shouted. Nothing happened. "Cura!" She shouted again.

Laughter came from behind her. Evil and malicious in its sound. "I told you little one. You can't save him, he's dead." More laughter before she faded away.

**"Rikku?"** I rasped. **"Wake up."**

"Huh?"

**"Wake up. Come on, wake up!"** I shouted to her as loud as I was able. Something was wrong. Her heart was beating way too fast and sweat had broken out on her neck and chest. **"Rikku, Get up now!"**

Luzzu must have heard her moaning or something, because he was now beside her, shaking her shoulders, and yelling at her to get up as well.

I was becoming worried. This had happened once before back on the thunder plains, but not to this extent. Suddenly she sat up throwing Luzzu back. Her eyes darted around in panic. She jumped up quickly and nearly lost her footing in doing so.

"Rikku, what is the matter? What's wrong?" Luzzu asked her.

She only glanced at him before running to where I had been earlier that morning, the first time she woke up. I could feel the pull of her summoning. I appeared just as I should have. She smiled when she saw me and threw her arms around my neck. I could feel tears hit my feathers before they evaporated.

"I'm so glad, so very glad. I thought I had lost you for good." She cried.

I wondered if what she was saying had something to do with the dream she had. I could only speculate.

--

"Luzzu, wait here. Whatever is in here, I don't want you involved." Rikku commanded when they were about to enter the trials.

"Whatever is in there could be dangerous. I promised Lulu that I would look after you no matter what. And a crusader always keeps his promises." He countered.

She huffed before agreeing. "Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you." Rikku took the lead; it seemed as if she knew where she was going.

I had to ask anyway. **"Rikku, you know where you are going to?"**

"Not really, but something is calling me to the main dome. Just beyond the fayth chamber."

**"What are you going to do once you get there?"**

"Look, I don't know. All I know is I have to make it before night falls." I must confess, I was rather startled by her outburst. But I wasn't about to let her see that.

**"Then I shall not bother you again."** I retreated back into my small spot and said nothing more. That was where I stayed until we made it to the main chamber.

"Rikku, tell me I am not seeing things." Luzzu said from her right.

"If you are, then so am I."

In front of them stood a woman dressed in blue. It was the fayth of Anima. What was she doing here? Bahamut never told me that she was a part of this. I had to talk to her. Rikku stood too stunned to move. Even Luzzu seemed unable to move.

"Hello, Rikku." She greeted. "You have arrived. I have been waiting for you." It was soft and inviting, nothing like Yunalesca's was years ago.

"Me?" Rikku squeaked out as she brought a hand up and pointed to herself.

"Yes. I knew you would come. It was only a matter of time. You have grown stronger since you began your journey."

I grew anxious. **"Call me, Rikku! Call me!" **I called out to her, but it was as if she could not hear me. Ami stood so close, and I could do nothing.

"Rikku, have you found it, have you found the light?"

Luzzu glanced back and forth between the two women. I'm quite sure he was confused as to what was going on.

Ignoring the man beside her, Rikku answered Ami's questions. "I think so. But I don't understand. What is the purpose?"

"Your dreams. What do they tell you?"

The fayth knew of her dreams? They must have been the ones who sent them. **"Rikku,"** I whispered as I tried once again to get her attention.

"Auron?" She finally acknowledged me. "I think I understand now." A small smile spread over her face. "I know what it is." She said to Ami.

Luzzu's commsphere clicked just then signaling someone was on the other end. Ami must have heard it too, for she then spoke to him next.

"Go answer it, but say nothing of what you have witnessed here." She told him gently. He nodded and left the room. "Now Rikku, call Phoenix. I believe he is eager to talk as well."

This was what I was waiting for. The light circled her as I appeared above her head. As I landed, I concentrated and changed until I was in my fayth form. "Ami." I whispered. "I'm sorry I could not save you from this punishment." I had waited many years to be able to tell her that. That was part of the shame I had to live with.

She laughed softly before speaking again. "Do not fault yourself. You could not have known what the future held. But do not worry about me. After you defeat Yu Yevon, I will be able to join my husband. He is waiting for me on the farplane."

"Then I will be there to make sure you will be happy." I would at least be able to that for her.

"No, I do not think so. We fayth have something much bigger planned for you."

"But I insist."

Rikku was silent until now. "Living in the past is futile. This is all there is." She quoted. "Remember saying something like that years ago?"

My own words were being used against me. "Yes, you are right. I have forgotten my own words. Thank you, Rikku." I stood strait up now waiting to see what Ami had to say next.

"Auron, Rikku has found her light. She has searched hard and will be rewarded when the time comes. But now I ask you, have you found yours?"

My light? I have no light. I lost it when Braska and Jecht sacrificed themselves for a false hope. I looked over at Rikku and could see the smile she still had. The innocence I wished to have. "I, I do not know." I answered truthfully.

"If you are unable to find it, then you will never be able to defeat Yevon. Search hard. When you find it, you will know that it has always been with you." Ami left us that one last statement before disappearing in a flash of light.

Luzzu came back in right after that. A grin was on his face. It faded as his jaw dropped and eyes opened wide. "Why that is Sir Auron. I thought he was resting on the farplane by now."

"Thank you Sir Luzzu the obvious. He was, but he came back because he had something left to do." Rikku answered him sarcastically.

"An unsent?" Luzzu asked, now much calmer then before.

"Sorta." A somewhat innocent expression came over Rikku. She tried to play cute, and somehow it seemed to work. "Luzzu, meet Auron. But you might now know him better as Phoenix."

I reverted back into Aeon form to back up Rikku's words. He took it rather well.

"Yes, well. Hello again."

I screeched a greeting before dismissing myself. I was no longer needed here.

"So what did Lulu want?" Rikku asked him eager to remove the spotlight from her.

"If we are able, she would like us to return to Besaid. It seems Yuna and Tidus have announced their wedding, and requested that we be there as well."

"Of course we will be there! I wouldn't miss that for the world." She raised a fist in the air and did a small hop. "Besides, we are done here. All that is left is finding Yu Yevon. And I can do that after the wedding."

I myself agreed.


	17. Yuna's thoughts

Thunder Demon: Sorry about that. Blame Mako Anima, They gave me the idea, and I went with it, because I liked it. And as for the wedding, it will be fine, however…

Chibi-sorrow: You know, I really do miss you when you're gone. But I'm glad your back. And as for Auron's light, well if only he could figure that out.

Yami- Pandora: thanks for the review, and here you go.

Mako-Anima: Another person I love to hear from. Oblivious Auron? Yeah, probably. The guy was a monk; I don't think he ever thought about love. So how would he know what the signs are, right?

Neko-Yuff16: I am so glad this was original. And for being as Aurikku.. That was the plan, but Rikku and a fayth..? Just wait to see how it all will work out in the end. I have it all planned out up here. :taps self on the head:

Disclaimer: Yeah right, like I own this. I don't think so.

A/n: anything between this / is Al Bhed speech.

A/n2: Okay I was at work today and I had a great idea for this chapter. Since the last one was done from Auron's point of view, I thought why not do it again. This time from Yuna's. The only part that won't be from her point will be the first section. It will be done in the reg. style.

--

Rikku and Luzzu made their way out of the dome. A feeling of relief swept through the both of them as they did so. It was almost as if they felt something had been accomplished today. And in a manner of speaking, it was.

--

"Man, I really don't feel like having to travel all the way back to Besaid now. It took me weeks to get here." Rikku whined when they were outside. She plopped down on the ground in frustration.

"I still have the commsphere Lulu gave me."

"That's it!" She shouted as she jumped from her place. When Luzzu gave her a questioning look she explained. "I can call Brother. He should have fixed the airship by now. Or at least any airship." She added.

He searched around in his bag until he found the sphere. "Here, you call him. He might be more likely to come if you do it." He handed it over.

"That's what you think." Rikku muttered as she took it from his hand.

The commsphere crackled to life before she was able to get any reception. She punched in the numbers that would connect her with her brother.

/Brother, have you gotten the airship fixed yet/ She asked as soon as he answered.

/Rikku is that you? I haven't heard from you since I dropped you off in Besaid./

Rikku scowled. He completely ignored her question. /Yes it's me. Did you get the airship fixed yet/

/Just finished yesterday. Father and I were going to test it out in the morning. Why do you need to know/

/I have a great idea then for the test flight. Luzzu and I are in Zanarkand. We need a ride back to Besaid for Yunie's wedding. Can you do that for me/

/I don't know./ He teased. /What do I get out of it/

/You get the joy of taking me to see Yunie, and you get to test the airship. Good enough/ This was crazy. Couldn't he do one thing for someone else?

/Fine. I'll come get you. But only because you begged./ He said before disconnecting his end of the communication devise.

"The nerve of him!" Rikku stomped her foot.

"He's not coming?" Luzzu questioned.

"No, he will." She sighed. "We can camp here until he gets here. Knowing my brother and pops, it could be a day before they get here.

"I see. Then I guess we will just have to wait until then." He replied calmly.

"At least one of us is cheerful about this." She grumbled.

"There is no point in getting upset. It will not solve anything."

"Now you sound like someone else I know."

"**He is right. Getting angry will only result in undesirable consequences."** Auron cut in adding his own thoughts.

"You stay out of this." Rikku snapped at him.

"**Very well. As you wish."**

"No, wait. I don't mean that. I'm sorry, Auron." She spoke directly to him before her next sentence. "I think I need some time to myself to think. Luzzu, do you think you can set camp for the night?"

"Sure, but where are you going to go?" A note of worry crept into his voice.

"Not far. I just need some time to think about some things." She answered. She began to walk away before stopping as if she had forgotten something. "One thing." She held a finger up as if she was stressing a point. "I'm leaving someone to keep watch with you." She twirled her daggers and summoned Phoenix.

Auron appeared, but looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "When I said alone, I meant it." She answered his gaze.

The two left stared at one another as she walked away.

--

"So is she going to be here?" I asked my surrogate sister.

Lulu stood behind me as I tried on dresses. I looked at myself in the mirror before discarding it with the others.

"I talked to Luzzu. He said he would try and get her back here before you get married. Just remember, it took her almost six weeks to get to Zanarkand. Don't be surprised if she does not make it back in time."

"But it's in three days. Maybe I better tell Tidus we should postpone it." I sighed.

"I have a better idea. How about if I call Cid? We can see if he will pick up his daughter. He is coming too, is he not?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu, that's a great idea!" I cried happily.

"But first, we must find you a dress, Yuna."

I groaned softly, but picked up another one and slipped into it.

--

"You want me to do what?" Cid shouted when he got the call. I listened in as she talked to my Uncle.

Lulu answered calmly, the way she did most things. "I want to know if you would be able to pick up Rikku and Luzzu from Zanarkand before coming for the wedding."

"You expect me to fly all the way there and back?"

We could hear someone in the back round trying to get Cid's attention. She could just barely make out who it was. "Yes, she is your daughter, and Yuna would really like for her to be here."

I nodded my agreement even though he could not see it. Cid would have to pick her up. I don't know what I would do if Rikku couldn't make it.

I heard my uncle yelling at the other person with him before addressing Lulu again. "My son here has already talked to Rikku it seems. Looks like he told her we would be there to pick her up. Since we will be taking a side trip, expect us in two days." Cid said roughly before hanging up his end of the commsphere.

"That fixes that I suppose." Lulu said. She placed the sphere on her counter where it belonged. Wakka had a tendency to leave it wherever he used it last.

I smiled happily. My whole family would be here. Kimahri had arrived yesterday. He managed to find someone to take over while he was gone. Lulu and Wakka lived here, so that was no problem. Even Nooj, Leblanc, Paine and Baralai were going to be here. Well Baralai had to really. He was the one who was going to perform the ceremony.

"Three days. I can't believe it. I'm just glad you were able to get a hold of Luzzu. I was worried about them two."

"Yes, the two of them." Lulu repeated my words, but something was bothering her. Something she hadn't shared with me yet.

"Lulu, what is it?"

"Nothing, just thinking." She shook her head as if it would drive the thoughts out.

"You're hiding something. What is it?"

She looked at me and sighed before she said anything. "Do you remember that note Rikku left for you when she left you and Tidus in Kilika?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I wasn't seeing what she was getting at.

"According to her note, she said someone was with her, but when I talked to Luzzu after the made it to Gagazet, he said she was alone. That would mean either a) she lied. b) She left them as well. Or c) there is something we don't know about her." She used her fingers as she pointed all them out.

"Oh, Lulu. You don't think she would have lied or left anyone else do you?" I was surprised. Granted it was a bit unusual for Rikku to do any of those things, but she was acting strange before she left. "Maybe we should wait and see when she comes back. I'll ask her then. She'll tell me, I know she will."

--

I waited for a day and a half before Cid made it to Besaid. Brother was the first one off the airship after they landed. I was on the beach when I saw them.

"Uncle Cid!" I cried out when I saw him. I rushed over to him to give him a hug. "I'm glad you were able to make it. Did you manage to pick up Rikku and Luzzu?" I asked him after letting him go.

"Yeah, well he's right behind me." He used his thumb to point to Luzzu who was now stepping off the airship. "Dunno where my daughter went to. I knocked on her cabin door when we arrived. Should have been out by now."

"I'll go see what's wrong. Maybe she was asleep." I suggested. "Head on into the village. Tidus is there, he has places for you to stay."

He nodded as he followed Luzzu down the path that led to the village. I waited until they were out of sight before entering the airship. This one was even bigger and nicer then the Celsius. I asked a few lingering crew members where Rikku's cabin was and they led me right to it.

I thanked them before knocking on her door. "Rikku, are you in there? It's me, Yuna."

I heard some shuffling and something fall before the door opened. "Yunie! I'm so glad to see you!" She nearly knocked me over with the force she used to hug me, but I managed to stay on my feet.

"Uncle Cid was worried about you. He said he tried knocking on your door, but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, well." She scratched her cheek in classic Rikku-ness. "Pop's trying to marry me off soon. Every time he sees me all he's worried about is why don't I come home? Why haven't I found a decent man yet? You know, I get tired of it." She mimicked pretty well, but I guess after almost twenty years she would be able to.

"I guess it would get tiring." I agreed. "But don't worry, I won't do that to you. Why don't we get your stuff and go back to the village? You can stay with me and Tidus. I have an extra bed there."

"Sure, why not?" A small smile spread across her face before she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

We talked as we walked along the path. "So what have you been doing since you left?" I asked hoping to get some information out of her.

"Just traveling. Luzzu joined me once I reached Gagazet though. I guess he's not that bad to be around. He's nice, but not my type." She laughed at herself. "I get mad at pops for wondering why I'm not seeing anyone, and here I am talking about men like I want to date them."

"I don't think that's so bad." I encouraged. "Maybe the right guy hasn't come along yet."

"Oh no. I found him." I noticed her eyes glaze over before she finished her thought. "I'm just not sure what he thinks of me." Her shoulders seemed to slump some as she said this.

"Have you talked to him about it?" I asked her.

"Not really. I mean, I did kinda."

"You really should tell him how you feel. You never know, maybe he might feel the same." We had arrived at the gate to Besaid Village. "We'll talk later. Right now, I'm going to show you to our place so you can get settled."

"Yunie, I already know where you live." She giggled before her eyes glazed over once again. It was starting to bother me already. "Though I would like something to eat. I'm starved! Pops didn't have much food on the airship."

"Hey no problem. Let's get you settled and then we can meet at Lulu and Wakka's. Paine is staying there. Everyone else is staying at the old crusader lodge. Since they don't use it anymore, it's been turned into an inn." I explained.

"That's nice. So when's the big day?" She asked me in her own hyper way.

"Tomorrow. Baralai is going to be the one to marry us."

"Wow, then I'm glad I made it. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world!"

--

That night Rikku, Lulu, Paine, and I sat around my hut and talked. Tidus had gone out with Wakka and the Aurochs to practice at the beach. Vidina was on the floor playing with some toys. With all of us watching him we knew he would be safe.

We talked and laughed a lot, but something bothered me. Rikku seemed to be dozing in and out. After about an hour of this I finally asked her if she was tired.

"Rikku, would you like to go to bed? You haven't said much and you seemed to zone out a lot." I tried to be gentle, because I didn't want her to think I didn't want her there.

"I'm sorry, Yunie. I'm fine really. Just thinking about stuff."

Paine and Lulu looked to her uncertainly but said nothing. I knew what they were thinking though, 'What was wrong with Rikku?'

I guess in an attempt to the attention off of her, Rikku started to ask me all kinds of questions. "Are you nervous? What does your dress look like? How are you going to wear your hair?" She went on and on.

"Whoa, slow down. Yuna can only answer one at a time." Paine jumped in.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "You know, I think I am getting tired." She yawned before standing. "Good night girls."

We watched her leave the room, but I could tell she wasn't really going to sleep. That was the most fake yawn I had ever seen.

"We better go too. We have a big day ahead of us. Get some sleep, Yuna." Lulu stood and picked up Vidina before her and Paine left.

I was about to go in and talk to Rikku when someone knocked on the outside of my hut. I went over to answer it wondering who it could be. I was surprised to see Luzzu standing there.

"Luzzu? What are you doing here?"

"Rikku is staying with you, is she not? I would like to talk to her."

"Well yes of course." I moved aside to let him in. "She's in the spare room." I directed him.

"Thank you, Lady Yuna." He walked past me and knocked on Rikku's door. "Rikku, it's me, Luzzu."

The door opened quickly and she all but pulled him in the room with her. I thought it was strange since she had said he was not her type. I moved closer to the door to listen in. A bad habit I had picked up from Tidus.

"So have you told anyone yet?" Luzzu was speaking.

"No, I don't know if I should. Besides he doesn't really want me to anyway."

"He tell you that? I see. You are going to leave again after the wedding, right?"

"I might stay for a day or two. But yeah. I still have a job to do."

"I wish to go with you then. If something like the behemoth were to attack you again… You know what I am talking about."

Rikku was attacked by a behemoth? I wanted to run in there and yell at her for doing this dumb mission. She was against my pilgrimage because I might die, when she was doing the same thing.

"What about Sir Auron then? Have you been able to talk to him?"

"Shh! someone might hear you." Rikku scolded.

Sir Auron? What did he have to do with any of this? He was on the farplane. I sent him four years ago. I know he is there because I heard his voice when we fought Vegnagun.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to."

"That's alright. I'm just confused about all this anyway. Anima and Shiva both said if I don't find my light then we don't stand a chance of defeating Yevon."

"Have you not found it yet?"

"I'm not sure. I think I have, but…"

There was silence in the room before the door opened. I almost fell had I not been able to grab the edge.

"Yunie!" "Lady Yuna!" They both cried out when they saw me.

"Um hi guys." I waved weakly. I really was turning into Tidus. First spying now trying to act as if I had heard nothing.

Rikku took one glance at me before running out of the hut and down the road.

--

That was my longest chapter yet. I was going to put in the wedding itself, but this was getting too long that I had to stop it. Oh well. Maybe next time. I don't think I will be doing any more POV chapters now though. It was a nice change to get someone else's view, but they have served their purpose I think.

Anyway now that you have read, don't leave without reviewing please.


	18. The wedding

disclaimer: almost forgot, don't own it.

--

Rikku ran out of Yuna's hut as tears stung her eyes. She wasn't even sure where she was running to, or even why she was crying. She just had to leave. She had hoped Yuna did not hear much of their conversation, but she knew that was unlikely.

When Auron told her someone was listening, she expected Tidus. Not her cousin! She ran until she found herself at the beach. Torches lit the area so the guys would be able to see in the dark.

"**Rikku, you must calm down. This is not going to help you solve anything."**

"I know, but…" She tried to defend herself, but Auron interrupted her.

"**Running away will help nobody. If you cannot learn to control your emotions, they will control you."**

"That was harsh. Couldn't you have found a nicer way of saying it?" She now stood next to the water barefoot. She had not put on any shoes in her haste to leave. Rikku dipped one toe in the water to test the temperature.

"**My apologies. I will watch out for that in the future."**

"Thank you." She moved farther out so that the water came to her waist. "I should go back to Yunie's. She probably worried about me. I should talk to her, but I just don't know what to say."

Tidus and Wakka had just come back with the rest of the team. They saw her in the water and came running over to her.

"Hey Rikku, What are you doing here, ya? I thought you were talking with the girls in the village." Wakka asked first.

"I was, but something happened. I came down here to think."

"Oh, we see. Then I guess we better leave you alone then, huh?" Tidus said as he pulled Wakka away with him. He had seen the tear streaked face before Wakka and did not want to get involved in any of that 'girly stuff'.

"See you then." Rikku called after them. "Tell Yunie I'll be back later."

"Now what do I do?" Rikku asked no one in particular.

"**Maybe it is time you head back. Yuna has enough to worry about without you being out here by yourself."**

"But I'm not alone. You are here with me. And no matter what, you will stay with me right?"

"**Only for the time being. Remember, once our journey is over, I will be gone."**

"Right, I forgot. But I don't want you to go. I have seen another side of you in these past few weeks. I like to think that we were becoming more then just friends." She thought back to the conversation she had with her cousin when she first arrived.

"_Have you talked to him about it?" Yuna asked._

"_Not really. I mean I did, kinda."_

"_You really should tell him how you feel. You never know, maybe he might feel the same."_

It was now or never. If she did not do this now, then she might never get the chance. "Auron, I…"

Someone shouting her name turned her attention away from what she was going to say. She turned to see Yuna and Kimahri coming down to the beach. What perfect timing they had.

She put on a fake smile as they came closer. "What are you guys doing here? Didn't Tidus tell you I would be back?"

"Yuna worry about Rikku. Kimahri come to make sure you safe."

"I'm sorry for listening in, Rikku. I shouldn't have done that." Yuna bowed her head in shame.

"That's okay. I forgive you. Besides, I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to." Rikku said. "But I did want to talk to you. Kimahri can hear it too. He probably already knows anyway."

"Why don't we go back to my place then? I have something I want to talk to you about too."

The walk back to the village was quiet as they walked in the night air. Tidus was asleep by the time they got in. Yuna offered them some drinks before anyone began.

Yuna sat down on the couch next to her blue friend before speaking. "Rikku, I want to say something first."

"Sure go ahead. I'm listening."

She cleared her throat before she was able to put it to words. "The other week I had a dream. It was about you."

"Oookay." Rikku wasn't sure what to think. It was one thing for her to have dreams. But for her cousin? Where the fayth trying to talk to her as well?

"Valefor visited me. He said that I was supposed to talk to you. To encourage you. I'm not sure what it was about, but I had to tell you."

Rikku's jaw dropped slightly. "What… what else did he say?" She managed to ask after a few moments.

"That you were scared, and that someone hurts as well and needs to learn to accept help. I don't know who the 'he' was that he was talking about, but I'm sure you do."

"Auron, are you hearing all this?"

"**Yes I do. You think that she is referring to me, don't you?"**

"I don't think, I know. You are always trying to hide your pain and stuff. That's what I have been telling you about. I want you to open up to me."

"Rikku? What's wrong?" Yuna's panicked voice brought her back to the conversation at hand.

"Nothing wrong with Rikku. Rikku talks to aeon friend." Kimahri answered for her. "Kimahri meet aeon on mountain."

"Do you mean Phoenix? You did tell me once he was not like other aeons." She guessed.

Rikku nodded not sure what to say. **"She is starting to figure it out. Yuna still does not understand our connection yet though."**

"I know. I don't think that I'm going to tell her either. I don't want her to become upset when you are gone."

"**Her, or yourself?"** Auron questioned.

Rikku ignored his comment since she was not ready for the answer. She turned her attention back to her cousin. "Yunie, can we talk about this later. You have to get up early for tomorrow. How about afterwards, before I leave? I promise to find you and talk to you then."

Yuna nodded. "Yes, that would… be fine."

The girls stood up and hugged before heading off to bed. They failed to notice the Ronso who still sat on the couch after they were gone. Kimahri looked around knowing they would not be back, shrugged, and lay on the couch to sleep.

--

Light streamed through the window the next morning effectively waking up the soon to be married couple from their slumber. Tidus stretched and yawned before leaning over Yuna.

"Good morning, my soon to be wife." He said as he kissed her cheek.

She rolled over so she could see him. Yuna smiled as she thought about the day ahead. "Good morning to you too. We better get the day started, I think."

"Always being sensible. You are right though." Tidus stood up after kissing her one more time, changed, grabbed his tux, and headed over to Wakka's to get ready.

Yuna lay in bed a moment longer before getting up herself. She then jumped into the shower until Lulu came over to help her.

The sun came in through Rikku's window as well. She tried to escape from it by hiding her head under her pillow. That only lasted a moment before she had to come up for air. She sat up in bed and yelled. "Alright day, I get it. I'm up, I'm up!"

Auron chuckled at her antics. **"You have a great way of waking up in the morning**." He teased.

"Auron, did you just make a joke?" She giggled.

"**No."**

"Yes you did. Oh Luzzu will be so surprised when I tell him. I think while I'm at it, I'll tell Tidus and Yunie, and Lulu, and Wakka, and..."

"**I get the picture. You can stop now."** He interrupted before she could go on.

"Sourpuss. I was just having a little fun. I haven't had much of that lately, you know."

Auron sighed but said nothing. She was right. Being a guardian so young, and now this journey had made her grow up too fast. She would never be the perpetually perky teenager he once knew. She was now a woman.

"**You better get up. Yuna might need your help in getting ready."** He advised.

"You're always so wise. I wish I could be more like that."

"**You will, when the time comes, you will."**

--

It was mid-afternoon when the wedding was set to begin. The ceremony itself was going to be held in the temple, and then everyone was going to head down to the beach for the reception. The whole village along with those invited, were to be there.

Tidus stood in his place next to Wakka, his best man. Baralai stood waiting for the rest of the party to arrive. A smile was on his face. Lady Yuna was finally going to get married. And he was the one to preside over it.

Lulu came down the aisle next wearing a deep amethyst dress. It was ankle length and had a sheer train that came from the waist behind her. The neck of it scooped down so that it showed a minimum amount of cleavage and hung off her shoulders. She smiled at the two men and took her place.

Everyone stood as the song changed and Yuna came into view. Tidus' hands began to sweat and he shifted in nervousness. Wakka elbowed him in the side good-naturedly as he saw his little sister.

Yuna was wearing an off the shoulder dress like Lulu's, but hers was open in the front with the symbol Tidus wore, very similar to her gunner outfit. The bottom of the dress was form fitting with a sheer overcoat on top. She also had a train from the back, however, hers was much longer then Lulu's. Her veil covered her whole body, much the same as the one she wore for her previous marriage. The one she would chose never to remember.

She walked slowly in time with the music. Kimahri was by her side to be the one to give her away. When they arrived at the front Baralai began.

--

"In sickness, in health, no matter what happens, until death do you part?"

"I do." Tidus answered the age old question. Baralai repeated the question for Yuna and she of course responded the same.

"Very well. Now do you two have anything you would like to say to one another now?"

Tidus nodded and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. He had a whole speech memorized, but in his excitement, he had forgotten most of it. He unfolded it and began to read. "Yuna, I first met you here four years ago. You had just become a summoner, and I was shocked to see a woman come from the chamber of the fayth.

"But after that we began to get closer. You were the only one to believe I was from Zanarkand at first. And that really meant a lot to me. We shared our first kiss in the springs at Macalania, and it was then I knew that no matter what I would always be with you no matter what.

"But then I found out I was just a dream, doomed to disappear after we defeated sin. It was then you first said you loved me. I just held you until I knew it was time to go. Even then, even seeing me fade, you refused to give up on me. You saved the world again and the fayth made me real just for you. And because you believed in me, I stand here today, in front of all these people to confess my love for you. Yuna, no matter what happens to us; I do and always will love you." He finished his speech and slipped the paper back into his pocket.

Yuna then began her own. "Tidus, as you have said, we first met here, in this village. You didn't even know who I was and you were worried that I was in trouble that you came running into the trial to save me. After that we began to travel together, and once you began my guardian, my resolve as a summoner began to waver. You gave me a new purpose for life. I wanted to live with you by my side. Seeing you and Rikku try so hard to make me change my mind meant so much to me. And then when we found out the truth, you stayed with me, not giving up. I was happy then, I think.

"And then you faded, but I never forgot you. You lived in my heart. When I saw you that day off the shore, I was so excited that I jumped into the water just to be with you and make sure you were real. I had missed you so much that I think I cried after you came back. And now here I stand in front of friends and family finally able to confess my love to you as well. Tidus, I love you, and never wish to leave your side again."

They finished and took one another's hand and turned to Baralai. "And now, by the powers given to me by the order of Yevon. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Cheers went up as Tidus lifter the veil and kissed his new wife. They turned and hand in hand left the temple to head to the beach.

Rikku had tears in her eyes after seeing the speeches they had for each other. She secretly wished someone would be there one day to do the same for her. She watched as everyone filed out eager for the free food and drink.

Luzzu came up to her seeing the glassy look in her eyes. "You are happy for them?"

"Very much so. That was so sweet. I can't wait for the day when someone says those words to me." She sighed in nostalgia.

"Someday, someone will. You're still young, you have time."

"Thanks, Luzzu." She began to leave to join the party when something stopped her. It was a fayth. "Luzzu, go on ahead. I'll be there in a little bit. There is something I need to do first."

"Shall I come with you?" He asked. He had taken on himself to be her guardian now and as such felt very protective of her.

"No you go on ahead. I will be fine."

"**Let him come. He may need to know as well."**

"Alright. Auron says that you should come. I don't know why, but he says you might need to know too,"

They made their way through the trials and it was not long before they stood in front of the door that led to the main chamber.

"Here goes nothing." Rikku said as she took in a deep breath of air.

--

Yeah, I know this chapter was mainly about Tidus and Yuna and their wedding, but I didn't want to just say 'and the wedding went well… blah, blah, blah.' This had a little Tuna fluff. Something different for me. (I tend to stick to Aurikku)

Anyway shout out time!

MakoAnima: Yeah, I didn't like it as much either, but it was nice to present an outside view. And again there is no sign of evil Yevon again, but don't worry….

Chibi-Sorrow: Well hanging out with him for so long, she would pick up some of his bad habits, right? Now if only Auron could figure his out.

Neko-yuff16: Glad you're hooked. That's why I'm so eager to get chaps out so fast. I hate it when I get into something good, and then the story doesn't get updated for a loooooooooooooong time.

Thunder-demon: I don't think I'll repeat anything else. (Man you said that a lot too) From here on out, it's gonna be pretty much strait forward. I think.

This story is winding down now. I think maybe another four chapters and it will be complete. Now watch me squeeze out six or seven more. I don't want it to end, I enjoy writing this! Maybe I could do a se.. nah. Anyway, review now please.


	19. Battles and Promises

Disclaimer: I may own my own house and car, but I don't own the peeps in this story. And I certainly do not own the song I mentioned.

A/n: Major fluff alert. I'm sitting her typing this chapter while listing to The Legend of Dragoon theme. Do you believe in love? If you can I suggest you find the song and download it. It is simply beautiful and it goes with the next scenes so well.

--

"Here goes nothing." Rikku said as she took a deep breath.

The door opened for the two friends as they approached. "We must be expected." Luzzu said if only for something to break the tension.

Slowly they stepped into the chamber. The fayth of Valefor stood waiting for them. "You have received my message. Thank you for coming so quickly. Bahamut has requested I call you here. He has found the whereabouts of Yevon. You must be on your guard at all times. He is close."

"So what are you saying? Is he on this island or something?" Rikku asked unsure.

"Yes. And he knows of your presence as well. Is Phoenix Auron ready?"

"How do you know this?" Luzzu asked as Rikku talked to her fayth.

"We fayth are not bound by time or space. We can see things that mortals cannot. However, with Yevon still awake on Spira, our power is greatly reduced."

"Auron says he is." Rikku finally answered. "He is not afraid."

"Very good. You do not have much time. Even as we speak, Yu Yevon is planning his next uprising. You must hurry if you are to stop him. Luzzu?" Valefor addressed the crusader.

"Yes?"

"You will do everything in your power now to protect Rikku, right?"

"On my honor as a crusader." His heels snapped together as he brought a hand to his chest in the crusader's form of a salute.

"Rikku, you will do all that you can to stop Yevon even if it may cost you your life?"

She paused. Her life? That was not part of the plan. But then she thought about where she would be if she died. On the farplane with those she longed to see. Her mother, her brother who had died when home was attacked by the guado, and most important, Auron would be there as well. She would be sending him there herself.

Valefor waited patiently for her answer.

"Yes, I am ready. I will sacrifice all if it will mean keeping Spira safe."

"You have chosen wisely, but do not worry young one, you will not have to sacrifice your life. You will live through this trial. Now I bid you good-bye, and good luck." Then he slowly faded from view.

"Looks like our job is back on." Rikku tried to joke to ease the mood. "Luzzu, why don't you go on ahead to the beach? I'm going to stay here and meditate."

"Don't take too long. I'm sure Yuna would like to see you as well."

"I won't!" When he was gone she summoned Phoenix in the chamber. She needed to talk to him, and what she wanted to say, had to be told to his face.

He appeared in his fayth form. She was shocked but relieved that he did so. He must have sensed this was not a normal summoning.

"Auron, I needed to tell you something."

"Does this have anything to do with what you began to say last night?" He questioned.

She tried to answer, but her throat refused to let the words out. So she nodded instead. She then drooped her head as if she was ashamed.

"Rikku, I think I know what it is you want to tell me." Her head snapped up and caught his eye.

"I'm sorry. I should just forget it. It's childish anyway." She waved her hand in the air and turned her back on him.

"Rikku," There it was again. Her name. He had said it twice already. "Love is not childish."

She blinked a few times trying to hold onto what he had just said. "Maybe not childish, but foolish then. Who ever heard of someone loving a fayth?" She whispered sadly.

"They have." Rikku turned confusion written on her face. "The fayth. They had planned this from the beginning. I should have figured it out sooner. When Anima questioned me in Zanarkand, I knew it was true."

"But why? Why would they want this if only for me to watch you disappear?"

"Because there must be a bond of some sort to defeat Yevon. Whatever that bond is, it must be stronger then his hatred."

Rikku could see moisture forming in his lone eye. They were already pouring down her own face, but she was sure she could see it in there somewhere. "Well I don't care! I will defeat him and then I will allow myself to die. If only to see you again in the farplane!" She broke down and fell to her knees in pain and anger.

Auron dropped in front of her. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder to shake her out of her thoughts, but found it only to pass right through her. "Rikku, no! You will do such thing! Whatever happens, you will live on. You will live marry and have children. You must!"

"I can't. Not without you."

"Listen to me. Do it for me. I have come to love you enough that no matter what happens next, I want to see you live on. I do not want to see you wander the farplane until you have lived your life out. Promise me you will do that." The last plea came out soft as he begged for her promise.

She lifted her head and looked at him. Looked at the scar that ran down the right side of his face. At the eye sealed shut by that scar. But mostly at the hurt that eye held. She sniffled and managed to stop her tears. Wiping them away with the back of her hand she answered. It was barely audible but he still heard it. "I promise. No matter what."

"Thank you, Rikku." And then something amazing happened. Where before when Auron tried to touch her he passed through her, this time he held her and gently rocked her until she had calmed down and was no longer crying. He kissed the top of her head lightly before whispering in her ear. "I love you, my little Al Bhed. Always remember that."

--

"Well I am surprised. You have managed to do the impossible, Bahamut." Shiva stood next to him staring into the reflection above the pool.

Valefor was there as well along with Anima. They stood on the other side watching the scene in front of them as well.

"We should get ready. Now that they have found each other, Yevon will surely be here soon." Anima (Ami) Spoke.

"Yes, all we have to do now is wait. Phoenix Auron will come through. When he arrives, the first thing we must do is remove Yu Yevon from him as promised." Bahamut said.

"He is about to make his next move then?" Valefor questioned. "Will the lady Summoner be fine?"

"Yes, we believe so. Lady Rikku is strong. Plus Phoenix Auron is the bird of rebirth. I should think if anything were to happen, he would be able to handle it." Shiva answered.

"For all of the sake of Spira, I hope you are right." Ami whispered.

--

Rikku ran down to the beach to enjoy time with her friends. She was eager to see Yuna again before something happened. Besides she wanted to forget about what just happened back in the chamber of the fayth.

Tidus was the first to see her as she ran out. "'Bout time you showed up! Yuna was starting to get upset you wouldn't come." He teased her.

She ran up next to him and swatted his shoulder. "She's my cousin. You think I would miss this?"

"Weell."

"Hey! That's not very nice. Where is Yunie, by the way?" She raised one hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she searched the throng of people.

"Over here." He grabbed her hand and led her to where Yuna was standing.

"Yuna! Rikku made it after all!" He shouted to get her attention.

She had been talking to one of the villagers and they left she could talk to her cousin. "Rikku, I thought you got lost or hurt or something."

"Didn't Luzzu tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Yuna asked confused.

"That Rikku had something to do and that she would be here shortly." Someone else answered from behind her.

"You mean you didn't tell her?" Rikku mocked scolding him.

"I did not get the chance." He answered before turning to the bride. "Congratulations on your marriage by the way. All of Spira is rejoicing for you, I am sure."

"Thank you, Sir Luzzu. I am happy to see you and Rikku were able to make it safely."

"So am I. When the Al Bhed came and picked us up, I wasn't expecting the ride to be so rough."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad." Rikku stood with her hands on her hips waiting for him to apologize. It never came. "Fine then, be that way."

Every one around began to laugh, and before long she joined in with them.

The celebration went well into the night. Rikku moved over to the dock to cool down. Some people went back to lay their children down for the night. Others still partied on. Kimahri soon came to join her.

"Why Rikku by herself? Not enjoying marriage with family?" He asked after standing for a few minutes.

"I just got hot. I needed to cool down some." She dipped a toe into the water enjoying the coolness of it. "Kimahri?"

He grunted letting her know he had heard her.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone even though you knew you could never be together?"

"Rikku speaks of Sir Auron."

"That obvious is it?" She let out a weak chuckle.

"Kimahri think that if it makes Rikku happy, then Rikku not need to worry about anything else. But Kimahri never hear of aeon and human live together." He confessed.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But I talked to Auron. He thinks that the fayth had this all planned from the beginning. That this was supposed to happen. I guess that until the day I meet the fayth again, I'll never know." She sighed softly when she had finished.

They sat together in companionable silence until a scream broke through the air. They both jumped up and ran back to where the festivities were.

"That sounded like Yunie." Rikku said as they ran. The fear that she may be in trouble only fueled to help them run faster.

--

"Tidus, what are you doing? You're hurting me." She tried to reason with her new husband.

"Be quiet! I only need you until she comes." He yelled.

By this time most of the village had run back to the safety of their homes. Only Wakka, Cid, Luzzu, and Brother stood in front of them ready to defend Yuna if need be.

"What are you doing, ya?" Wakka asked his friend. "You're hurting Yuna."

"Shut up all of you. Or I'll hurt her a lot worse." He threatened as he pulled her closer to him, using her as a shield.

"Yuna!" Kimarhi's growl sounded out.

"Yunie! Tidus what are you doing? Let her go!" Rikku shouted when she saw what was happening.

"There you are. About time you showed up. I was starting to wonder if we would ever be able to meet again." Tidus said to her.

"You're not Tidus. Who are you?"

"**It is Yu Yevon. He has taken over the body of the boy."**

"No, it can't be." She whispered shocked.

"Believe it summoner. The living dream has allowed me to be able to live again. I will be able to create sin once again." He laughed an evil laugh that sent chills up Rikku's spine.

"No! I won't let you!" Rikku shouted. "You will not use one of my friends like that." She said with determination.

"And what are you going to do about it? You are hardly strong enough to fight me. Or are you going to send your aeons after me again. I killed them once, I can do it again." He threatened. "But better yet, I think I will just use the high summoner here." If possible, he pulled her even closer to himself. She let out a squeak of pain but otherwise said nothing.

Rikku could see her hand (the one he was not holding onto) slowly moving as if she was attempting something. Now would be a good time for a distraction. Concentrating a spell she closed her eyes and let it go about four feet behind and to his left. Just as she planned he turned to see what had happened.

Yuna knowing it was her cousin brought her fist up and punched Tidus (Yevon?) in the jaw. He roared in pain and threw her to the ground.

"How dare you!" Yevon shouted at her as he rubbed the slowly growing bruise.

Kimahri wasted no time and ran in to grab Yuna and pull her to safety. She held onto him, but let him know she was fine otherwise. Cid was with them as well. His niece may have been safe, but now his daughter was the one whose eye Yevon had his sights on.

Luzzu ran up and stood next to his friend. "We have to weaken him somehow. Anything to get him to leave that body."

"I can't do it. Tidus is my friend. I can't hurt him."

Yevon was coming closer to her. His hand was raised as he readied a spell. "Thundaga." He whispered.

Lightning came crashing from the sky hitting the two who stood challenging him. Rikku screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through her body. Next to her, Luzzu stood grinding his teeth holding back his own shout of pain.

"Yes, summoner. I know of your fears. You won't hurt me. Not as long as I control this body."

Ignoring the pain still running along her back and legs, Rikku charged with her twin daggers. 'Weaken him' she repeated to herself. Her blade connected and ran along his arm drawling blood.

Yevon smiled at her attempt. "You have to do better then that, little girl." Then in front of them, the wound healed itself. "See, your precious weapons don't hurt me. You can't hurt me."

"Everyone, get out of here! Get somewhere safe!" Luzzu shouted to those who stood in awe at the scene.

"No way. I'm fighting too, ya!" Wakka protested.

"No! Take Lady Yuna somewhere safe. Get her out of here." With his attention diverted, Yevon took the opportunity to cast a fire spell at him. The power of it knocked his breath away, but otherwise he was fine. "Go, now!" He wheezed as they stood in fear.

Not needing another warning the four friends took off for the village. Happy that her friends and family were safe Rikku breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Now, it's just us and you. Leave Tidus and fight me."

"I don't think so. I rather like this body. It's young, quick, and agile. It will be perfect for the new armor of sin."

Rikku released a quick blizzard spell next to him. It froze the clothes on his arm, but did not do much damage otherwise.

"You call that an attack? I'll show you what ice can do."

Rikku already starting the motions, managed to call Shiva before he was able to gather the energy needed for his next attack. Shiva appeared in all her glory, and Luzzu couldn't help but hold his breath as she took the force of the magic.

As she had planned, Shiva had taken the spell and used it to heal herself. Now she was ready to go. Luzzu stood back to gather his energy as the aeon fought.

"Shiva, diamond dust!" Rikku shouted. Tears stung her eyes as the aeon surrounded her friend in blocks of ice, before snapping and breaking them into nothing.

The ice slowed him down as to be expected, but the energy used to perform such a powerful attack, slowed Shiva down even more.

Yevon was the first one to make the next move. "Drain." He said softly. He stood up straighter as Shiva disappeared in a cloud of pyerflies.

"No. This cannot be." Rikku was as stunned as Luzzu. One attack and the ice queen was done for.

Luzzu now ready to fight again ran back next to Rikku. He ran at Yevon with his sword raised high only to be stop by some kind of shield. "Rikku, he has up a barrier. You have to destroy it."

Nodding, she called up the spell. "Dispel!" She shouted.

Now that his sword could move again, Luzzu brought his sword across Yevon's chest. It ripped open a wound much bigger then what Rikku had done with her blades.

Yevon glanced down at the blood on his chest before laughing. Just as it did before, the wound closed up right in front of them.

"This calls for drastic measures." Rikku pulled a sphere out of her pocket.

"**Rikku, your weapons will not hurt him. You must find another way."** Auron advised speaking for the first time this fight.

"I know, but I have to try. I don't want to hurt him. This is Tidus. Yunie's husband, and our friend. I know I have to…" She trailed off leaving the thought open for however he wanted to finish it.

Her clothes changed and she now stood in her dark knight armor.

"Using the fallen guardian's sword are we now?" Yevon taunted. "It will do you no good. He was not strong enough to defeat Yunalesca, his sword will be no match for me either."

"That's what you think." Rikku said as she charged. A primal scream escaped her throat as she ran at him. She held the sword above her head in much the same way Luzzu had done, but then changed it in mid-swing throwing Yevon off. She brought it back and used the flat end much the same way a child uses a stick to hit a ball. (Auron's Shooting Star, anyone?)

Yevon flew back about ten feet and landed on his back. He shook his head to clear the stars that had gathered. "How did you…?" He began to question. "No matter. It is off little importance."

He tried to stand, but Luzzu had taken the initiative. He stood over him, sword raised and ready to strike. Yevon saw it coming and dodged leaving Luzzu to hit where he once lay. He swiftly got to his feet and cast another spell in Rikku's direction.

Luzzu saw it coming and ran to save his friend before anything could happen. He made it just in time. Pushing her out of the way he took the full force of the flare spell.

Rikku lay on the ground and could only yell as his body contorted in pain and agony. Tears stung her eyes again as he fell to the ground. "Luzzu! Luzzu, no!" She crawled over to him to see if he was still alive. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was fading. "Why? Why did you do that? You idiot!" She cried.

"**There is nothing you can do for him now. You must fight on or all of Spira will end up the same way."**

She stood up on shaky legs. She panted in anger as she began her next round of assaults. The armor changed back into her normal clothes as she stood barefoot in front of her enemy. "How could you? He was my friend and you have killed him. You will pay for his death." Now where had she heard those words before? "Double cast Demi, Flare!" She shouted in anger.

Yevon faltered but remained on his feet. "You are stronger then I thought. But you still cannot defeat me. Your life shall end here. The ultimate magic, Ultima."

The purple green sphere filled the beach as Rikku hollered in agony. When the magic faded she fell to the sand too tired to fight.

"Now you know how I felt when you attacked me with that spell on the mountain." He gasped.

"He is weakening. Summon Valefor now. You need to recover or you will not survive." Granted Valefor promised she would live, he was not about to take any chances of something happening to her. No matter what she had to live. She had promised!

She did as she was told. She wasn't sure how much damage Valefor could do, but she did need to recover. It was ten minuets later when the aeon disappeared in the same manner as Shiva, but it was enough for Rikku. She stood on her feet again prepared to end this.

"I didn't want it to end this way, but I will do whatever it takes to destroy you." She closed her eyes so she would not have to see her friend's body in pain. "Ultima."

A sphere even more powerful then any other she had ever done filled the air. Yevon bellowed as the magic ripped and tore at all exposed flesh.

Tidus' body could take no more. Yevon fell to the ground and panted.

"**Now, Rikku! Now is the time to call on me! He is weak and hurt. His anger is about to overtake him."**

"I love you, Auron. No matter what happens, I will remember my promise to you." She whispered as the light circled around her before extending to cover the whole beach with healing power.

Phoenix hovered over her. Yevon seeing a new and stronger host left Tidus in the sand. He floated and then entered the aeon. Rikku knowing what must come next, began her dance.

Beads fell from the aeon neck and fell at her feet as he left for the farplane. She picked them up and held them as she cried. Auron's words filled her ears just before he was gone.

"**Live on for me. I will be waiting for you there. And always remember my love for you."**

Rikku, hearing these words could only cling to the beads until exhaustion overcame her causing her to pass out.

--

Okay, I hope this got to you all like it did me. I'm typing the story and I was about to cry! What is wrong with me? Anyway, it's time for some reviewer responses.

Mysterious digidreamer: thank you very much for those kind words. I hope this can to the same for you as well. And btw, you're welcome.

Neko-Yuff16: get ready to freak again. I won't be home Thursday, but the next chapter should be out by Monday or Tues. I know exactly what I want to do next. Even down to the last sentence. All I have to do it type it.

Thunder-demon: Hey I wasn't complaining, it just sounded funny the first time I read it. I hope this fills the cute factor as well.

When I first began to type this I mentioned that I was listening to a specific song. Well now that I am done, it comes back on. And yes, it still goes well with this chapter. It just fits so well. Go find it! Gin


	20. Do you still believe?

Wow! I went away for a day at the beach, and I come back to something like seven reviews! Needless to say I was quite shocked. Not that I minded. But now so many people are upset at my 'sad' ending. Do not worry, the great Gining will not leave you all hanging like that. I like happy endings too.

blackstaroscor: see above note. and don't worry.

mysterious didgidreamer: thank you so much for still liking it even if it was so sad, and what if the fayth let it go right there?

Thunder Demon: I had to add depressing! It keeps you wondering what I'm gonna do next.

Chibi-sorrow: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean it really. But maybe I can make you hap... oops I said too much. um.. Read On!

Ginger: Hey don't worry. I don't mind. It let's me know that you will come back if only to see what happens next. And as for your problem with suffering from Auron depravation, well...

MakoAnima: Yup, I know exactly what I am doing, I think.

Neko- Yuf16: And she didn't wake up? Aiya! Well it helps when you have no life so I can get two out so fast. Believe it or not that second chap was written only hours after the first so I posted it. And no, you are not obsessed, because I do it too.

------

_"You have done well. We thank you."_

_"Then, I ask that I may be left alone to have my peace."_

_"I'm sorry. That will not be possible."_

_"Not possible? Why?"_

_"There is still one more thing for you to do."_

Disclaimer: This will be the last time I say this. I do not own Final Fantasy X of anything else in this fic. That all goes to Square. And really that will be the last time. This is the last chapter.

--

Rikku sat in her room staring out the window. There was nothing there except for some forest, but that did not matter to her. She wasn't even looking at it anyway. She had been sitting in this seat for the past three months. Ever since 'he' had left. But it wasn't as if he had left and she was waiting for him. Rikku had been the one to send him. What a horrible sick feeling it left in her stomach.

Before his sending with Yu Yevon, he had done one last thing for those wounded on the beach. His healing power spread over them. After she had cried her grief into exhaustion, Tidus and Luzzu had woken up to see her sprawled out on the sand. Luzzu had picked her up and carried her back to the village. They took her back to Yuna where she slept for two days. In her hands she clutched a string of beads. No matter what they tried, she would not release them, so they finally left them be.

Kimahri had visited her before he had left. He said nothing, but shook his head as he walked out. Rikku could see moisture in his big yellow eyes as he did so. Her father tried to get her to return with him to home, but Yuna had insisted she stay with her so she would be able to take care of her cousin. He relented and left her on Besaid.

Brother ended coming out with a black eye when he talked to her. He had tried to tease her and tell her she was acting immature, but it ended up backfiring, hence the black eye.

Rikku turned her head away from the window over to a small table that sat by her door. On it sat a tray of bread and a glass of water that Yuna had brought in the night before. She still hadn't touched it. She stood from her chair and walked over to the table. She then picked up a piece of the bread and brought it to her lips. She changed her mind and lowered it back onto the plate. Water would be enough again. She picked the glass up and downed half the clear liquid. It was warm from sitting out all night but she didn't care. Rikku didn't care about much as this point.

Auron had made her promise to live on and marry and have kids since he would not be there. But did that mean she had to move on right away? She hoped not. She sat back down in her chair to stare at nothing out the window.

Her door opened and Yuna came into the room carrying another tray. Breakfast. Rikku didn't even turn her head to see. She did, however, move her eyes to watch her move about the room. Yuna spoke to her as she made her bed and picked up a few things. "Rikku, you really should eat. A half glass of water a day is not going to help you. I don't know what happened to you after the beach incident, but you are wasting away to nothing."

The blond only rolled her eyes to give any sign she had heard her cousin.

"Rikku, are you listening?" She sighed. "Luzzu came by again today. He's been worried sick about you."

Luzzu, he had been by every two or three days. He would occasionally drop something off for her, then leave saying he would be back soon to check up on her. A sigh escaped through Rikku's nose that seemed to shout "Whatever!"

"You're going to be twenty in five days. I'm going to talk to Tidus. I think you need a night out. Something to get your mind off whatever it is you are so depressed about. It will do you some good." She walked back over to the tray she had brought in. Picking up a mango she held it out in front of her. "Here, I want you to eat this. Sitting here and doing nothing isn't healthy. I don't want to see you collapse in starvation.

Slowly she took the fruit from her cousin's hand and took a small bite. Yuna looked on with a smile on her face. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

--

He awoke with a start. The last thing he remembered was being on the farplane. Bahamut had told him he had one last thing to do. He had allowed Yevon to take over his body in order to bring him to the farplane. He had left the girl he loved back on Spira. What could he possibly have left to do?

_"There is still one more thing for you to do." Bahamut told him quietly._

_"I have done as you have requested. Now all I ask in return is that you leave me to my peace that I deserve."_

_"I'm sorry, Sir Auron. We cannot do that."_

_By now the ex-guardian was ready to throttle the boy. What he would give to have his katana at that point._

_"We are sending you back."_

_"Back? What more do you want from me?" He shouted. It was uncharacteristic of him he knew, but he was done. He just wanted to be left alone to grieve for the love he would not see for years to come._

_"Did you think we would ask for such a responsibility from you without giving something in return?" Bahamut chuckled._

_That had caught his attention. Yevon was gone, separated from his body as soon as he crossed the barrier. Now he also had rest, no longer would he wish to destroy. The anger gone from his mind._

Auron glanced around at his surroundings. "Macalania springs." He whispered in shock. Not caring about much else he picked up his coat and sake jug. He thought of the beads that used to hold it to his waist. Frowning, he dropped the jug back to the ground. He wouldn't need that anymore. Looking around again he saw his katana. It was then he realized something. Dropping his coat back on the ground, he brought his hands up to his face. The scar was gone, he was seeing through both eyes. The fayth had restored him to what he was before his untimely death.

"Hello again." Someone spoke from behind him.

He turned quickly to see a superimposed image of Ami. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I had one last thing to tell you. This will be the last time any of us will meet again this side of Spira. You have been given a gift. The gift of life. Enjoy it, cherish it, waste it, that is up to you. It is your reward for helping in the defeat of Yevon. I will go now to meet with my husband. I have missed him for so long. He is waiting for me just as someone waits for you. Go to her. Find her."

"Where is she?"

"You will know. Follow your heart. In it resides your light." She said just as she faded.

"My heart?" He placed a hand over his chest. "Besaid. I must talk to Yuna." Now with a new found determination, he picked up his coat and sword and started out.

His traveling took four days. Someone had seen him in Macalania woods and gave him a lift on their hover craft to the entrance of Guadosalam. That had saved plenty of time for him. From the moonflow he found a boat heading for Luca. It seemed as everything was working out for him. Even the winds pushed them faster. But for his aching heart, it could not go fast enough. He longed to be able to hold her in his arms again. He could hear murmurs of those around him. Once in a while a name would catch his ear. They were talking about him, he knew. But he did not care. Let them talk.

When he arrived in Luca he found he would have to wait a few hours before a boat would arrive to take him to Besaid. He took the opportunity to go to the cafe to get something to eat. He was famished. Now that he was alive again, feelings like this would take some time to get used to. He sat down and looked over the menu provided.

"What can I get for you, hun?" A woman asked from next to him.

--

Yuna reached into her closet and pulled out some clothes. Rikku sat on her bed and looked on not saying anything. She really did not want to go anywhere, but her cousin would have none of that.

"Here are some of my best things. Go ahead, pick one out. You'll need something to wear when we go shopping in Luca."

Rikku looked to her in amazement. Shopping, in Luca? That was what she had planned for her birthday? She looked over the colors spread out over the bed. Shirts, skirts, and pants lay out on the mattress. She reached out and chose a red halter and black mini-skirt. The top was simple, slightly short so that an inch of her stomach would peak out of she leaned back. The bottom, while not as short as her thief outfit, came just above mid thigh. Tiny crystal fringes, cut from Macalania woods, hung from the edges.

"That will look great. Now you need a bath. I'll put these away while you go get ready." Yuna said as she ushered her into the bathroom. "After you wash your hair, call me so I can brush it for you." She thought about what she had said. Thinking better of it she corrected herself. "Better yet, I'll just check in on you."

Rikku had gone mute since she had woken up three months ago. They had tried to get her to speak, but it was impossible. She was just too upset and no one could do anything to help her out of it. She began to undress and slipped into the water Yuna had already prepared for her. She figured she would start with her hair. No point in getting Yuna upset because she hadn't done it. She dipped her head under and scrubbed at the filth that collected.

When she came up, Yuna stood at the door smiling. "That's better. You're making progress." She picked up a brush and began running it through Rikku's blond hair as she finished washing. "I really wish you could tell us what had gotten you so depressed. We can't help you if you don't tell us."

'I don't want help.' Rikku thought. 'I just want to be left alone so I can grieve. If he were here, then I could be happy. But he's not.'

Yuna had continued talking not even noticing that Rikku was not listening. "There, done." She finally said after ten minuets. She held a towel out for Rikku to dry off with. "I left your clothes over there," Rikku followed her finger to the pile. "When you are dressed, we can go. Tidus is waiting outside for us."

Rikku silently obeyed, as if she would do anything else. When she finished she left through the door to see Tidus waiting for her. Yuna was next to him. She gave him a quick kiss before running over to the Al Bhed.

"Alright. You look great! Let's go." She grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the village.

Yuna noticed how fast they seemed to be going. The winds seemed to want them at their destination sooner then they had planned. She leaned into her husband's chest as she felt the breeze in her hair. "We sure are making some good time." She commented.

Tidus reached around her and rubbed her slightly swelled stomach. She was just short of five months along, and he knew that in another two months she would be showing. "I'm glad. Rikku hasn't been herself for so long. She really needs this chance to get out. She cooped up in her cabin?"

"Yeah. No matter what I said, she refused to come out. Maybe she will meet someone nice in Luca."

"I hope so."

**_Below deck_**

Rikku lay on her back in bed. She had already counted how many cracks were in the ceiling. (152 by the way) What they would do in Luca. And even what Tidus and Yuna would name their baby when it was born.

Her thoughts drifted back to the day at the beach. He told her he loved her, and she knew she returned the feelings. But he was gone now and never coming back. She wouldn't see him again until she was sent to the farplane. Little did she know though.

--

Auron watched as the boats came in. People filed off in masses. He waited until they were gone before he boarded.

"This boat won't be leaving until tonight. Do you still want to board?" A sailor asked him as he walked past.

"Only to drop off my things then." He answered.

"Very good, sir. Here is a key to your cabin."

Auron took the key from his hand and made his way below deck. Once there he dropped off his sword and coat before heading back out to see the sights of Luca. He walked around the shopping district window shopping. He thought about picking Rikku up something for when he did meet her again.

He strolled past a jewelry shop. Inside he saw the most beautiful necklace ever. It was a gold fifteen inch chain, with a green heart shaped gem pendent. It reminded him of her swirling green eyes. He had to pick it up for her. Opening the door he headed in.

A saleswoman saw him right away and headed over to him. "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

"Yes, that necklace in the window, how much is it?" He asked her pointing to the one he had seen.

"The green one?" He nodded. She looked him over from head to toe. Her mouth opened slightly in shock before she said anything. "Amazing." She said softly.

"What is it?" This was becoming weird.

"A little boy came in here yesterday saying that someone of your description would be in asking about that necklace. I didn't believe him at first, but he was persistent. He told me I shouldn't let anyone but it. I was worried when he asked me to display it that someone else would see it, but here you are." She explained.

Auron glanced over her shoulder. Hovering in the air was the fayth of Bahamut. He smiled from under his hood. So even now they were helping him. "I think I will take it. How much is it?"

"Five hundred gil."

He pulled a sack out from his belt and counted it out. Handing it over she took it and put it in the register. "Glad that we were able to help you." She reached in the window and grabbed the necklace. She then packaged it up for him in a black velvet box. "I do hope that your lady friend likes this."

"She will. I know she will." He answered as he took the box and put it in his pocket.

After the strange meeting he sat down on a bench and watched as people shopped around him. At one point he thought he saw a head of blond hair that looked much like Rikku's. He put that thought out of his mind when another Al Bhed walked out from the group he saw it in. He was so excited to see her that he was imagining things. He dropped his head in thought.

--

Meanwhile Rikku had been walking along with Yuna and Tidus. She held so many bags in her hands that she thought her arms would fall off. As she walked with them she thought she saw someone familiar sitting on a bench. When she glanced back to see for sure, they had their head bowed. She was about to go over to make sure when Tidus grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Rikku. One last store then we can go."

She nodded at him before taking one last glance at the bench; it was empty.

--

Auron stood and moved closer to where he thought he heard her name. It sounded like it came from his left so that was where he looked first. There was nothing. Just more people he didn't know. Giving up he headed back to the boat that would take him to Besaid.

--

Rikku dropped her bags off on the floor and collapsed on her bed. That was a long day! How could Yuna walk so much in her condition, she would never know. She sat up and grabbed the beads from the stand next to her bed. She needed to get out of this room. It was too stuffy for her.

Wrapping the beads around her waist like a belt she went above deck. Little did she know what she would find when she got there? Auron had not seen the trio who boarded hours after him. He lay in his cabin to take a nap. He was tired from traveling so fast from Macalania. He awoke after then sun had gone down. Leaving his cabin he went above deck to relax in the night air. He then went even higher to the top deck. Lucky for him no one was here. He moved to the edge and leaned over the railing. He stood in the silence for a short time when an intake of breath caught his ear. Auron turned his head to see who was coming up.

Rikku had not been expecting anyone to be there when she went up. Most of those on board were in bed. Tidus and Yuna stood at the front of the boat talking. That was when she decided to come up here. A man stood with his back to her. She drew a breath in surprise. She had wanted to be alone. But he must have heard her, for he then turned to see who had disturbed him.

Her jaw dropped when she saw his face. He looked so much like Auron. Granted a much younger Auron, and without sunglasses or cowl. He wore a black leather shirt that seemed to fit him very well, along with black pants and boots. Quickly she closed her mouth and tried to escape. She would have apologized had she been able to speak.

She stopped suddenly when she heard her name. "Rikku?" He called. "Is that you?"

She turned to get a better look at him. She opened her mouth to say his name, but could not. Her throat refused to let any sound out. Months of disuse caused her to forget how to speak, that and the excitement coupled with being reunited with Auron. She climbed the last few steps and ran to his waiting arms.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear as he held and kissed her.

Emotion welled up inside her and she could not help it as tears poured down her face. But these were different then the ones she had shed the last time she had seen him, these were tears of happiness. "Au.." She began only to find herself unable to say it.

"Rikku. It's okay."

"Auron." It came out cracked and hoarse sounding, but she said it. "Auron." She said again. This time with more force.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

She could hear Tidus and Yuna calling for her. Pulling away from his arms she leaned over the rail to see them. "Up here!" She shouted letting them know where she was.

They looked up to see her waving and ginning wildly. They rushed up together to see what had happened. When they reached the top deck, they could only stand and stare. Rikku stood in the arms of none other then...

"Is that Auron?" Tidus asked. "He looks.."

"Different." Yuna finished.

"He's back. He came back." Rikku said as she moved closer to her old friend, and now lover.

--

Okay, I know I said this was the last chapter, but it was getting so long that I have to end it here. But don't worry. I'm going to add a sequel to this. Just give me a couple days. Wonder what Besaid will say when they see the legendary guardian. Or better yet, Cid. Hehe. Anyway, leave me a review. I hope that this was what many of you were hoping for.


End file.
